


Cuna para el fin del mundo.

by dragonshapedemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Explicit Language, Light Angst, Like real intense, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Romance, Violence, bokuto es el troll más grande de la historia, el árbol genealógico se alocó, humor para tapar las heridas, iwaizumi is so confused, kurotsuki is so in love, las edades son distintas, oikawa is the biggest himbo ever, romance y zombies, sabrán comprender y disculpar, sugasuna has so much tension going on omfg, sugawara tiene mucho miedo, suna es intenso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshapedemon/pseuds/dragonshapedemon
Summary: Ubicada tres meses después del estallido de una pandemia que convierte a todo muerto en viviente, caminantes, zombies, bestias hambrientas que sumergen a Japón y al mundo entero en un período apocalíptico; la historia sigue a un grupo de supervivientes que se hallan en la espera del aviso, ese que les permitirá partir hacia la isla limpia. En el proceso suceden pérdidas, falta de recursos y discusiones crudas, pero también reencuentros y la convivencia posterior que, quizás, haga resurgir sentimientos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 4





	1. Un inicio cruel.

Deben ser alrededor de las siete treinta de la mañana cuando los primeros rayos de sol se dejan entrever por las pocas y muy pequeñas rendijas que dan a la sala principal de la casa. La cantidad de tiempo que lleva sometido a esa clase de condiciones permite que sus ojos amarronados se acostumbren rápidamente a la penumbra, así que no le cuesta enfocar la mirada en el techo descuidado de la estancia. No lo reconoce como si fuera suyo propio, pero tampoco le desorienta. No requiere gran esfuerzo reubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Hay olores que ya no puede confundir: polvo, humedad, escombros y abandono, como es de esperar.

“Parece que la gran mayoría se ha retirado de los alrededores. Está todo despejado.”

El susurro dirigido a su persona no es lejano y puede oírlo perfectamente en la quietud de la desolada casa. Pocos metros más adelante se encuentra Ushijima Wakatoshi, parado con su habitual rectitud frente a una de las dos grandes ventanas, analizando el panorama externo. Le conoce como su antiguo vecino, con quien ahora lleva conviviendo… _sobreviviendo_ los últimos tres meses.

Tres meses. Toma una pequeña libreta de la mochila cercana que sí acepta como suya en su memoria, allí marca una fecha con excelente caligrafía: _23 de Octubre. Tres meses._

“¿Kenjirou-kun?” Siendo reciente su despertar, la voz le suena rasposa y apagada.

“Examinando los dormitorios de arriba.” Responde Ushijima.

Tiene el cuerpo tenso y dolorido cuando se separa del suelo por fin, con la espalda demasiado contracturada por el mal descanso (que se ha vuelto inevitablemente hábito). El hombre frente a sí le dedica una sonrisa compasiva al notar su exagerada mueca de dolor. Comparten el gesto por cortos segundos en lo que él también se aproxima a la ventana a generar su propio escrutinio del terreno por delante. El amanecer parece apaciguar siempre el ambiente aterrador que la noche se empeña en construir, y es cierto, no hay mucho movimiento a la vista.

“¿Crees que podamos movernos? La casa no está realmente asegurada, anoche no fuimos perseguidos hasta aquí de milagro.” Oikawa identifica la preocupación en la voz del mayor al hablar, y se recuerda a sí mismo sobre mantener la calma que pueda sostenerlos.

“Sí, necesitamos seguir buscando comida y prefiero hacerlo temprano.”

“Partamos cuanto antes, entonces. Deberías intentar tomar una ducha, aún tenemos un poco de agua…”

“Gracias, pero no, Ushijima-san. Guardemos nuestros recursos, nunca se sabe cuándo más podemos necesitarlos y no voy a arriesgarme.” Adivina el ceño fruncido en el rostro del hombre segundos antes de que este llegase, es una sensación de frustración con la que él empatiza. Se recuerda a sí mismo sobre mantener la seguridad de sus palabras.

“Limpia la sangre de tu cara, al menos.”

“Buenos días, Oikawa-san.” Es un saludo bajo el que interrumpe su silencio, la gentil voz de Kenjirou, seguida por la silueta delgada que baja por las escaleras. La tenue sonrisa optimista le permite saber que ha hallado algo.

“Buenos días, Kenjirou-kun, ¿Traes algo contigo?”

“De hecho, sí.”

Kenjirou siempre sorprende a Oikawa. A sus cortos quince años tiene una condición débil pero una belleza inmaculada, complexión pequeña y delgada, la palidez inevitable y un par de oscuras bolsas que se marcan bajo sus ojos, la anemia lo lleva consumiendo desde muy temprana edad como resultado de un embarazo riesgoso. Aún así el joven se las arregla para compensar la oscuridad que los rodea con las más radiantes sonrisas, los ojos más cálidos dirigidos a sus dos acompañantes, una devoción imparable hacia su hermano mayor. En comparación, Wakatoshi es una especie de monstruo. De veinticuatro años, entrenamiento presente en sus marcados músculos, rostro estoico, una mirada que solo parece ablandarse cuando está dirigida a su adorado Kenjirou. Se complementan tanto como es posible imaginar dadas las circunstancias, pues siendo Wakatoshi es muy ágil y fuerte, toma toda la responsabilidad que le corresponde sobre su enfermo hermano menor, la única familia que le queda. A pesar de la amplia diferencia en sus edades la comunicación entre ambos es perfecta, parece que tienen códigos que solo para ellos funcionan. Él se ha adaptado lo mejor posible a la lógica silenciosa y serena del par.

El más joven de los tres les llama la atención con lo que trae entre las manos, por lo que acaban reunidos en el centro de la sala, justo donde Oikawa había estado dormido minutos atrás. Entre los finos dedos descansa un arma de fuego, la sorpresa ilumina los agotados rostros.

“Esto es…”

“Estaba en uno de los cajones del guardarropas, en la habitación del matrimonio. Había demasiada sangre así que supongo que nunca pudieron alcanzarla… Pero está con sus balas y el seguro puesto, es calibre 38.” Un nuevo silencio, Oikawa sabe que esperan por su decisión.

“Perfecto. Guardémosla, estas armas no son tan silenciosas así que vamos a tener que dejarla únicamente para casos extremos.”

“Quiero que nii-san la lleve.”

“¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, tú la has-...”

“También creo que es buena idea que la lleves tú.” Secunda Oikawa, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del más alto quien luce realmente disgustado con la idea. “Sabes utilizarlas, tienes buena puntería también, mejor que nosotros. Usa tu cuchillo como hasta ahora, pero tenla en caso de que suceda algo.”

El nuevo silencio le deja saber que su decisión ha sido aceptada.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Aborrece un poco la imagen que le regresa el reflejo del espejo del baño principal. Está manchado de manera siniestra con sangre, al igual que su mejilla derecha. Prueba abrir el grifo y nada sale... por momentos siente que ya no le queda fuerza para frustrarse, pero aún así un bufido se las arregla para abandonar la diminuta apertura que ha quedado entre sus pálidos labios. Luce apagado, desanimado, agotado. Ha olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que pudo tener un descanso correspondiente. En algún lugar recóndito de su mente se pregunta también si hay alguien allí afuera que esté pudiendo descansar. O si, siquiera, hay alguien. Llevan semanas enteras sin ver a nadie más aparte de ellos.

Apoyado con ambas manos en el lavabo, deja que su cabeza caiga al frente, que sus ojos se cierren. Pero es mala decisión y solo lo sabe cuando las imágenes comienzan a colarse de manera abrupta, una tras otra, en sus recuerdos. Gritos desgarrados, sangre, armas, gente corriendo, suministros acabándose, desesperación, los gruñidos aberrantes de las bestias que les empujan a huir cada vez más lejos de la estabilidad, de las memorias de sus casas, sus familias, sus amigos.

No es como si Oikawa de todos modos tuviese un buen lugar al que regresar. Tres meses atrás, habían sido apenas dos días de su regreso de Inglaterra a Japón, y para su falta de sorpresa no hubo nadie en el aeropuerto esperando por él. Padres tan ocupados como bien los recordaba. La tarde en que todo sucedió los encontró siendo parte de un grupo de rostros desfigurados, con bocas hambrientas apuntando en su dirección, la imagen le revuelve el estómago.

“¿Oikawa-san?”

El llamado es suave pero le arranca de sus cavilaciones a limpio respingo. Al voltearse, acelerado, se encuentra con el rostro arrepentido del joven Kenjirou.

“Oh, lo siento, no quería asustarte… Permíteme hacerlo por ti.”

El rubio acorta la distancia que los separa, trayendo consigo una botella de plástico y un paño. Oikawa sabe lo que hará pero recibe un chistido que le cierra la boca antes de poder siquiera abrirla para protestar. No puede llevarle la contra y ambos lo saben, el muchacho más bajo tiene poder sobre él y sabe cómo usarlo.  
Kenjirou deja caer un poco del agua que lleva sobre el lavabo, mojando así el paño en cuestión. Escurre el exceso y se voltea a enfrentar a Oikawa, que le espera con una expresión imposible de leer. Desliza la tela amablemente sobre la piel de su rostro por donde la sangre seca arruina. La limpieza toma poco tiempo pero es un ritual que ambos parece que desean atravesar. Como un par de gatos acicalándose entre sí para relajarse, un momento burbuja como aquel lo es todo, les baja a tierra, les reconecta, apaga la adrenalina por un rato. El gesto es educado y dulce. Son los modos que Kenjirou ha ido mostrando más y más al castaño con el correr del tiempo, parece que de a poco le adopta como a un segundo hermano mayor. Oikawa es más torpe al respecto: hijo único. No ha convivido realmente con mucha gente menor que él, y a pesar de tener un innato espíritu de liderazgo, siempre había sido el mimado en sus grupos de amigos.

“Listo. Wakatoshi nii-san ha dejado todo arreglado para irnos apenas lo digas.”

“Perfecto, lo más seguro es que tomemos la ruta contraria a la que vinimos, deberíamos investigar un poco los alrededores, parece que el barrio está bastante vacío.”

“Estaré esperando abajo entonces, Oikawa-san.”

El mayor murmura un sincero agradecimiento al cual Kenjirou responde con una sonrisa.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“Despejado, entren cuando quieran, jovencitos.”

“¿Puedes dejar de repetir esa palabra? Es perturbador cuando viene de ti.”

“Qué cruel eres conmigo… Es como si me apuñalaras, mi pecho, mi pecho sangra.”

“Fantástico. Espero que pronto mueras.”

“Hey, ¿qué harás entonces si tu _condenadamente sexy_ novio muere? Estoy seguro de que no festejarías perder este p-”

“Les prometo que nadie quiere escuchar lo que viene después.”

“Partidazo, este partidazo.”

Son varias las voces que se entremezclan de repente en la radio que el pequeño grupo comparte. Dentro del recinto no los separan grandes distancias, de hecho basta ojear un poco alrededor para entrar en el campo visual de todos, pero la herramienta permite los avisos susurrados que muchas veces les han salvado la vida.

“No hay nada aquí, carajo.”

“Cuidemos el vocabulario, por favor.”

“Tu voz da miedo, Kuroo-san...”

“Hay otras cosas en mí que dan más miedo aún, pequeño Yamaguchi.”

“Te prometo que nadie quiere saber lo que viene después, Kuroo-san.”

“Oi, Nishinoya, espera que te alcance tan pronto terminemos aquí, lo arreglaremos como adultos que somos.”

“Eso sería injusto. Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, Tetsurou.”

“¡Tsukishima, pedazo de-!”

“Silencio, escuché algo afuera.”

Los cuatro jóvenes acatan la orden de manera inmediata, todos los sentidos agudizándose en un intento por hallar la fuente de sonido mencionada por la estridente voz del mayor de los presentes, que está asomado a una de las ventanas, un rifle con mira telescópica siendo su herramienta para saciar su duda. Hay un intercambio angustioso de miradas en medio del silencio que se prolonga, cansino, hasta que es interrumpido por un segundo alarido. Les pone alerta. El joven llamado Kuroo es el primero en dar un paso al frente, pero los demás solo necesitan de ese momento para precipitarse a la misma vez a la acción, como si estuviese en su sangre acudir al desconocido problema. En parte, es así. Ha sido de ese modo los últimos tres meses.

Son organizados y cautelosos a pesar de la prisa, se dictan órdenes precisas que les permiten hallar más rápido el sitio de donde llega el caos: cuatro pisos más abajo de donde se encuentran, tres siluetas se escabullen lo mejor que pueden en un callejón sin mucha salida conocida. Los persiguen un par de caminantes, sin embargo una cuadra más abajo se alcanza a visibilizar la amplia horda que busca, a paso lento pero seguro, alcanzar la fuente viva de alimento, guiados por el sonido ya reconocible de las voces que se llaman entre sí.

“¡Mierda, limpiamos ese callejón la semana pasada...!” La queja la suelta un rubio, su voz refleja notoria ansiedad.

“Koutarou, limpia las escaleras, voy a saltar.”

“Gotcha!”

“¿¡Qué!? ¡Kuroo, no, está plagado...!”

Esta vez es pánico lo que se cuela en la voz del muchacho, incluso su expresión se transforma a una que mezcla angustia, alerta y contenida rabia. Kuroo acuna sus mejillas entre las palmas de sus manos tras escucharlo, y decide plantar un rápido beso sobre sus labios que claramente lo desconcierta más de lo que lo tranquiliza. Bajo la intimidad que les brinda la corta separación, le susurra en el tono más juguetón que tiene.

“Ven a buscarme.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Su salida había ido realmente bien la primera hora. Recorrieron las casas de los alrededores, acabaron con un par de monstruos y a pesar de haber estado un poco apagados los primeros minutos de búsqueda, el fuerte hallazgo de Wakatoshi parecía haber elevado las esperanzas de los tres muchachos. Se trataba de una farmacia aún repleta de medicina, botellas de agua, un par de bocadillos que se apresuraron a engullir… Tenían las energías más que renovadas.

“Continuemos unos kilómetros más, quizás podamos comenzar a alejarnos de la ciudad.”

Las indicaciones de Oikawa eran a menudo las más acertadas, eso es lo que Kenjirou les repetía cada noche antes de dormir, y en algún punto había terminado por creérselo. Sus indicaciones eran las más acertadas. Podía guiarlos a una pronta salida, quizás a alguna casa segura, la suerte estaba de su lado ese día, por primera vez en semanas. Todo lo que necesitaban hacer era continuar a ese mismo ritmo.

“Revisemos esta antes de continuar, no se ve tan descuidada.”

Oikawa sopesa la opción. Es una casa más del barrio, su condición sin embargo parece más elevada que la de sus alrededores, lo que le permite saber que quien vivía ahí previamente, había tenido buenos ingresos. Quizás algunas cosas de valor para su supervivencia podrían estar esperando dentro. Observa lo que cargan: una mochila cada uno, y dos bolsos deportivos a medio llenar; aún tenían espacio.

“Sí, hagamos esto rápido.”

La vida parece haberles sonreído en esta ocasión. Para adentrarse en la morada tienen que hacerlo por la puerta trasera que da directamente a la cocina. Registran juntos la primera planta para asegurarse de que no hay sorpresas esperándolos y una vez se aseguran de ello los hermanos continúan con el segundo piso, mientras Oikawa se encarga de rebuscar cualquier rincón. Las posibilidades de hallazgos fortuitos comienzan a reducirse ante sus ojos, conforme más vacíos tras cada puerta que abre se encuentra. Sus compañeros regresan algunos minutos después con las manos despejadas.

“Mierda, estaba seguro de que habría algo...”

“Kenjirou, corrige tu vocabulario.”

“Nii-san… Ya no tengo diez años.”

“Sigues siendo joven y estás ante mí.”

“Oikawa-san habla muy mal también...”

El susodicho termina atorándose con su propia saliva en un terrible intento por contener la risotada repentina que le quiere arrancar semejante comentario. ¿Kenjirou estaba siendo repentinamente rebelde? Eso sucedía de vez en cuando, momentos en los que el joven rubio parecía revelarse a la voz de su hermano mayor. Este último no parece tan contento con la resolución, lo deja en claro con la mirada furtiva que lanza en su dirección. Oikawa sabe cuándo retirarse, y ese parece ser un buen momento.

Retrocediendo sobre sus pasos el castaño busca la salida, misma puerta corrediza por la que ingresaron minutos atrás. Esta da a un jardín trasero descuidado, una cerca de madera protegiendo la propiedad. Hay un árbol ancho en una esquina.

“¿Y allí? ¿Qué me dices si miramos allí?”

Una vez más la entusiasta voz del jovencito interrumpe sus vagas ideas. Señala hacia un cobertizo, y vaya que estaba en las nubes porque no se había percatado de él antes. Una mirada de soslayo le permite notar el cansancio que comienza a tener Kenjirou, aunque su radiante mirada se mantenga presente. Una búsqueda más, revisarán ese cobertizo y buscarán algún sitio seguro para descansar.

“Sí, venga, quizás hallamos alguna herramienta útil allí.”

“Nii-san, buscaremos aquí.”

“Enseguida.”

Ambos jóvenes deciden adelantarse con tranquilidad hacia el cobertizo descolorido, escuchando los pasos tranquilos de Wakatoshi pocos segundos después a sus espaldas. Las puertas están trabadas con una cadena y candado, pero ellos tienen la solución. Kenjirou se aventura a tomar de su mochila una cizalla, vieja amiga que les ha ayudado en múltiples ocasiones. Es Oikawa quien se encarga de posicionarla sobre el candado, fuerza y… Rompe. Kenjirou festeja brevemente en lo que toma las cadenas para finalmente abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo no es él en concreto quien lo hace. Fuerza bruta empuja repentinamente del otro lado la madera que se abre hasta romperse, débil por la falta de mantenimiento. El golpe llega al mismo tiempo para Oikawa y Kenjirou, ambos cayendo al suelo de inmediato. Este último sin embargo lo hace con el peso extra de una bestia que brama con la boca abierta buscando un rincón donde hundir sus afilada y desastrosa mandíbula. Huele mal, y duele.

Todo sucede realmente rápido. Wakatoshi se abalanza con un llamado desesperado sobre la bestia, al igual que Oikawa, que afirma entre sus temblorosas manos la pesada pinza. Al ruidoso forcejeo por quitarlo de encima se suman los bramidos de más caminantes al otro lado de la cerca de madera, que amenaza continuamente con colapsar. Kenjirou solloza y llama por su hermano, quien finalmente logra despegar al menor del infernal agarre del monstruo. Oikawa lo golpea dos, tres, cuatro veces en la cabeza para acabar con su voraz hambre. Los tres respiran a bocanadas por unos cortos instantes, siendo el menor quien rompe el silencio con un hilillo de voz.

“Nii-san...”

Los tres pares de ojos se enfocan en un mismo sitio. El brazo derecho de Kenjirou, rasgado, sangrante… Infectado.

El tiempo para procesar lo que acaban de ver se les reduce a cero cuando la cerca se derrumba a pocos metros de ellos, emergiendo detrás una masa de, quizás, unos veinte caminantes. Recogen a toda prisa sus pertenencias dispuestos a huir del maldito jardín, de la maldita casa.

Las elecciones de Oikawa parecen dejar de ser efectivas. Ushijima corre tomando a Kenjirou con firmeza por la mano, siendo el castaño el que guía a ciegas el recorrido. No saben a dónde ir, pero definitivamente las rutas que toman son de poca ayuda. Cuando quieren darse cuenta más y más crece el número, la dificultad para esquivarlos aumenta, sus voces comienzan a alzarse en indicaciones erráticas y llamados desesperados, los pulmones queman, la realidad abruma. Un giro en una esquina los acorrala en un callejón sin salida, con una horda que se encamina hacia ellos sin dejarles demasiada oportunidad para correr. Kenjirou es el que grita espantado cuando vuelve a ser tomado en garras de una de esas bestias. Esta vez, sin embargo, Ushijima no alcanza a salvarlo pero sí la certera flecha que se incrusta hasta atravesar limpiamente el cráneo del caminante.

“Tranquilo. Si no puedes pelear ahora mismo apártate, yo te cubro.”

Kenjirou observa completamente estupefacto al hombre que acaba de... caer frente a sus ojos. Alto y fornido, de cabello negro desarreglado, la sonrisa de seguridad que se intensifica conforme acomoda el arco frente a sus ojos. Una segunda flecha se dispara directo al entrecejo de otro monstruo más.

“¡Kenjirou! ¿Estás bien?” Ushijima toma a su hermano menor de los hombros y lo empuja tras sus espaldas, notando el estado de shock del más bajo. Su mirada se cruza por cortos instantes con la del que acaba de llegar.

“Necesito que me ayuden aquí un momento, en nada esa puerta de allí se abrirá para que pasemos a un lugar seguro y...”

Y mientras Ushijima se encarga de un caminante, la mirada oscura del pelinegro se topa con otro par de ojos que lo observan de regreso. La expresión de Oikawa es un completo poema, tal cual la de Kuroo que parece estar teniendo la misma dificultad para creer lo que está viendo. Aún así es arrebatado bruscamente de su burbuja de asombro en el próximo instante por un agarre violento que lo sacude de su eje y lo empuja al suelo.

“Mierda...”

Oikawa reacciona más rápido, abalanzándose sin miramientos con la llave aún en mano para estamparla con todas sus fuerzas contra el ser. Esta vez, la adrenalina pura provoca que la cabeza se desfigure completa bajo el golpe, salpicando a ambos con la maloliente sangre… de nuevo, no hay demasiado tiempo para pensar. Oikawa ayuda al recién llegado a ponerse de pie aún intercambiando entre ambos expresiones de confusión y sorpresa. Kuroo es, sin embargo, el primero en sonreír.

“Dame una mano aquí, Koutarou nos espera del otro lado.” Algo en el pecho de Oikawa da un vuelco solo por escuchar el nombre.

“¡Kuroo-san! ¡Concéntrate, animal!”

“¡Lo sé, lo sé! Apúrense tras la puerta. Yams, voy a necesitar tus manos aquí.”

“¡Yendo!”

A pocos metros por delante de ellos, una figura esbelta atraviesa una de las ventanas del edificio a su derecha, esquivando en un grácil salto el corto muro. Su aparición es impecable, nada ruidosa, coincide con sus modos limpios a la hora de abrirse paso entre los caminantes. Toma con seguridad entre sus manos una varilla fina de madera, afilada en ambos extremos, que usa ágilmente para atravesar la cabeza del primer caminante que se lanza en su dirección. Utiliza la fuerza y el peso de la bestia en su contra, recibiendo el impacto con un golpe en diagonal que atraviesa su cabeza desde la apertura de su boca. Guía al cuerpo inerte a su caída seca contra el pavimento, irguiéndose él mismo tras finalizar la primera tarea. Revela su estilizado cuerpo al voltearse, un rostro de expresión amable cubierto en pecas y cabello verdoso que recoge a medias para dejar a la vista, también, cómo la parte de abajo está (desatendidamente) teñida de plateado.

Su participación continúa haciéndose presente en tanto se deshace de cada caminante que aparece a corta distancia de su campo visual: en cuestión de segundos está junto a Kuroo.

“¿Qué hacen del otro lado?” Pregunta el pelinegro, más tranquilo de lo que debería, en comparación a la desesperación del trío que fue inicialmente atacado.

“Bueno, tu orden fue muy repentina, Kuroo-san, llevábamos una semana sin pasar por aquí así que la planta baja parece haberse acumulado… Aquella ventana está rota- cuidado.”

La reacción del advertido es rápida, se deshace sin rodeos de otro más. Los cuatro se encargan de tantos caminantes como se les comienzan a presentar, notando que el número se vuelve mayor, es un poco más pesado cada vez.

“Mierda, se están acumulando… Tsukki, voy a necesitar tus ojos aquí.”

“Como les suceda algo, Tetsurou...”

“Confía más en tu _condenadamente sexy_ novio y tu _habilidoso_ mejor amigo, por favor.”

Unos pisos más arriba, alguien dispara de manera limpia y con la mejor puntería posible a las bestias que quieren acumularse a pocos metros. Los disparos son silenciosos, y _aterradoramente_ precisos también. Oikawa no puede siquiera pensar en observar hacia arriba para buscar al nuevo ayudante. Su atención la tiene completamente tomada la horda que se les avecina. Es difícil respirar, es difícil mantener la calma, Kenjirou a sus espaldas apenas reacciona, Wakatoshi parece estar trabajando en automático, Kuroo…

“¡Hey, muchachos, por aquí! Apúrense a entrar.”

El llamado, como una invitación celestial, llega de una voz estruendosa a su derecha. Oikawa voltea apenas a ver, reaccionando más que nada porque el joven… ¿Yams? Parece avisparlos con señas llamativas, aunque su voz es amable. Entre él y Kuroo comienzan a retroceder, guiándolos hacia dicha puerta. Wakatoshi se hace primero con Kenjirou para entrar, son seguidos muy de cerca por el muchacho de pelo verde y pecas, Oikawa, y finalmente Kuroo, quién tras disparar unas últimas flechas (y descuidadamente lanzarse a recuperar las más cercanas), es el encargado en cerrar bruscamente la puerta. Las trabas son colocadas en su lugar de manera apurada por manos temblorosas, mientras un joven bajito de pelo negro (cuyo mechón decolorado a rubio destaca sobre su frente) los guía escaleras arriba. Ninguno deja de subir a las apuradas sino hasta que se encuentran en el tercer piso. La puerta de una de las oficinas seguras se cierra y solo entonces se derrumban. Todos están completamente agitados, procesando la información, los sucesos.

“Tú, jodido...”

“Oh no...”

La amenaza es real en la voz del muchacho alto y rubio que se aproxima a zancadas hacia el grupo que acaba de llegar. Kuroo se endereza en su sitio, alzando por reflejo ambos brazos en señal de rendición, a la vez que retrocede torpes pasos. Es inevitablemente tomado por el cuello de su ropa.

“¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces, saltando de ese modo del cuarto piso!? ¡Podrías haberte roto algo! ¿¡Y crees que no vi cómo te tomaron, ah!? ¿¡Fuiste herido!? ¿¡Y qué me dices de volver a recoger las malditas flechas!? ¡Hay una maldita horda de zombies ahí abajo, cuatro pisos por debajo!”

“Tsukki...”

“¡Cierra la boca, Yamaguchi!”

La realidad les cae como un balde de agua, para no dejarles sopesar mucho más de la cuenta lo que allí sucede. El agarre que Wakatoshi tiene sobre una de las manos de Kenjirou se reafirma de manera peligrosa, por parte del más bajo. La fuerza es bestial en cuestión de segundos, Kenjirou exhalando un gutural bramido segundos antes de lanzarse hacia su hermano mayor. La vista es horrorizante. Todos reaccionan rápidamente, apartándose, entrando en guardia a la vez, dispuestos a acabar con él. El grito firme de Wakatoshi los deja helados en sus lugares.

“¡Yo lo haré! Es mi hermano, yo voy a hacerlo. Quien se atreva a ponerle un solo dedo encima, lo juro...”

Es fiero, amenazante, la voz rasposa, tan oscura como su mirada misma. Tiene un agarre que controla entre forcejeos el cuerpo transformado de su hermano menor… Del que ya no es su hermano menor. La expresión de Oikawa es la de alguien que no puede escapar de la peor escena de terror en una pesadilla. Observa, impotente, el pútrido y desagradable color que ha tomado el rostro de Kenjirou, borrando la gentileza pura e inocente. Había sido devorado por el virus que todo lo mataba, para regresar a la vida del modo más cruel, más injusto. Observa, impotente, el rostro de Wakatoshi completamente devastado por la decisión que la vida ha tomado para él, que él acaba de tomar para su hermano menor. Parece repasar la expresión voraz del rostro frente a sus ojos, como queriendo grabarse en la memoria lo que su falta de cuidado ha provocado.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Durante la siguiente media hora el silencio se instaura en la oficina, por incertidumbre, por respeto. Lo único que son capaces de oír es el barullo que la horda provoca varios pisos por debajo de donde se encuentran.

Oikawa recorre con la mirada a los presentes. Wakatoshi se ha apartado varios metros de todos, con el cuerpo completamente inerte de Kenjirou entre sus brazos. Había pedido espacio y así se lo habían otorgado. “Tsukki” es quien más reacio se muestra a la situación, claramente desconfiando de los recién llegados, y de su situación desventajosa. Parece furioso con Kuroo, a quien le lanza profundas miradas de odio, aunque a él se le hace fácil leer la preocupación sincera en sus ojos claros. Tetsurou parece acostumbrado de todos modos. Hay otros dos jóvenes que analizan la situación como él. El muchachito “Yams” que los ha ayudado antes, y el bajito que les esperaba tras la puerta. Un tercer par de ojos observa, pero específicamente a él. Bokuto tiene su mirada desorbitada anclada en Oikawa, que finalmente le regresa la suya… Con duda.

“No jodas...”

El comentario es bajo, pero en el silencio de la estancia llama la atención de casi todos los presentes. Bokuto avanza unos tres primeros pasos, dudoso, como intentando conectar todos los pensamientos que pasan por su mente en esos momentos, parece que recién ha notado de verdad su presencia. No puede culparlo. No han sabido el uno del otro realmente desde hace… ¿Cinco años? _Cinco años_ y aproximadamente _tres meses_.

“Hey, Kou-chan...”

“No jodas, no jodas.”

Cinco zancadas después y sus cuerpos se estampan entre sí en un abrazo ajustado. Oikawa siente que la presión es extrema, le marea, le hace doler el cuerpo agotado, pero no le puede importar menos. En cambio lo regresa con tanta fuerza como le queda, aferrado a la ancha espalda de su amigo.

“Mierda, por un momento pensé que estaba soñando. Sí que eres tú.”

El que habla es Kuroo. La confusión se instala en el resto de personas a su alrededor, cuando Kuroo se suma al ajustado abrazo. Crean entre los tres una especie de sandwich de Oikawa, entre exhalaciones entrecortadas que delatan el próximo llanto. Al separarse se toman el tiempo de verse, rostros manchados, gestos exhaustos, sonrisas entorpecidas por el peso de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

“¿Puede alguno de ustedes ser tan amable de explicar qué es lo que sucede?” Reclama Tsukishima, tono petulante al hablar.

“Tsukki, este es...” El que comienza es Kuroo, aunque rápidamente es cortado por la rabia aún presente en su pareja.

“No me llames así.”

“Me llamo Oikawa Tooru… Ellos… Él es Ushijima Wakatoshi. Él es su hermano menor, Kenjirou.”

“Mierda, Tooru… No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que estés aquí.” La voz de Bokuto insiste tras un corto silencio, aún sacado de su eje.

“Hay otras cosas que debemos atender ahora mismo, Bokuto-san. No su estúpido reencuentro o lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí. El niño de allí fue mordido, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que ellos no lo han sido también?”

“Para un momento, Kei.” Hay oscuridad en la voz de Kuroo cuando se dirige al rubio, quién termina apartando la vista, y apartándose del grupo en general.

“Revisaré la oficina.”

Nadie dice mucho más luego de eso. El grupo sabe que esa oficina está completamente limpia, es una base que suelen utilizar como puente y refugio cuando están por la zona. El grupo también sabe que ese es el único modo que Tsukishima Kei halla para evitar ser hiriente cuando está molesto: apartarse a bajar los humos. Así que lo dejan ir. El muchachito bajo también se aparta pero porque un sonido en particular llama su atención. El canto de un ave suena más cerca esta vez, y provoca el mismo efecto en el grupo.

“Nishinoya, ¿ese es...?” La duda viene de parte de Koutarou.

“Thunder está aquí, debe tener un mensaje de Daichi-san.” Responde animoso el muchacho bajito.

Oikawa tiene su atención puesta en él, en sus palabras. Nishinoya se aproxima muy resuelto a una de las ventanas y alza la mirada al cielo, una sonrisa se expande por su rostro por motivos que él descubre apenas unos segundos después. El brazo corto y delgado pero bien cubierto del joven se extiende repentinamente fuera del edificio, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un ave de buen tamaño se posa obediente en él. La imagen se queda completamente grabada en su memoria… Es majestuoso.

Tras tomar algo que parece llevar atado en una de sus patas, Nishinoya le coloca en su hombro derecho y regresa adentro, satisfecho.

“¿Daichi…?” Oikawa cae tarde en la información que brinda ese mismo nombre. En sus ojos hay un deje de ilusión. Tanto Kuroo como Bokuto se voltean hacia él con una sonrisa que se han intercambiado previamente entre ellos. Tienen el mismo gesto pícaro que les recuerda, llenan más pronto que tarde su pecho de calidez. Koutarou habla primero, bajo, no deseando interrumpir el luto de Ushijima.

“Hay varias personas que pueden alegrarse de tu aparición… Allí donde estamos. ¿Recuerdas el internado Shūkaku?”

“Sí, por supuesto que sí.”

“Estamos allí reunidos, Tooru. Tenemos una buena comunidad, hay algo de información que seguro podremos comentarte una vez te hayamos llevado allí… Les, si es que no tienen dónde.” Kuroo retoma la palabra.

“¡Y aún si tienen, deberían venir todos con nosotros!”

“No creo que funcione de ese modo, Bo.”

“¿¡Por qué no!? Imagínalo, ¡seríamos una super comunidad!”

“¿Cómo sabemos si es seguro llevarlos?”

La voz fría de Tsukishima corta el aire y la respiración de Oikawa en cuestión de segundos. Sus miradas se cruzan, se sostienen.

“Las vibras que cargas hoy contigo son completamente desagradables, Tsukki.” Espeta Bokuto, un poco irritado.

“No, está bien, es... entendible” Oikawa siente el exacto momento en que su voz llama la atención de absolutamente todos los presentes. “No es que sea agradable para mí, para nosotros, estar en esta situación tampoco. Lo entiendo. Parece que tienen una comunidad… Nosotros no. Hemos estado juntos desde que todo empezó, sobreviviendo. Todo esto es cruel, hay una realidad inminente frente a nuestros ojos y sé que todos aquí lo sabemos. Pero no hemos sido heridos. Tampoco estamos con las manos vacías. Quisiera hablarlo con Wakatoshi-kun antes, pero...”

“Damos luto a nuestros caídos.”

Una vez más es Nishinoya quien hace sonar su voz, repentinamente. Llega como una brisa suave de primavera. Remueve cosas dentro de los que están presentes. Hay algo curiosamente reconfortante en su presencia estable, segura y amable, no tiene dobles intenciones. Solo entonces la mirada de Ushijima se aleja del rostro de su hermano menor, para encontrarse en los profundos ojos de su locutor. Se sostienen de ese modo, nadie interrumpe hasta que Nishinoya mismo decide retomar sus palabras.

“Damos luto a nuestros caídos, los enterramos, y rezamos por ellos. Kenjirou-kun tendrá su espacio allí si así lo deseas.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


El recorrido es guiado por Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, que caminan uno a la par del otro escaleras arriba. Bokuto y Kuroo han explicado para Oikawa y Ushijima (aunque este último apenas parece estar allí presente) que hay un puente en el octavo piso que conecta este mismo edificio con otro que cruza la calle. Ellos cinco son parte de la _línea a de exploración y abastecimiento_ , nombre que aparentemente fue decidido por algunos enérgicos del grupo… y al final se ha quedado con ellos. En cualquiera de los casos, ellos se encargan de realizar exploraciones buscando recursos y suministros de cualquier tipo, en las zonas que la _línea b_ limpia para ellos previamente. Ninguno da mucha especificación de quienes están en la línea b o quienes los esperan en el internado, pero sí aprovechan a presentarse oficialmente.

“Me llamo Yamaguchi Tadashi, es un placer conocerles.” El joven de cabello verde y pecas, _Yams_ , es quien decide continuar luego de que ambos mayores del grupo dijeran sus nombres ante Ushijima.

“Nishinoya Yuu, de veintiún años, y este de aquí es Thunder, mi halcón. Generalmente actúa como mensajero siguiendo ciertas rutas que le son marcadas previamente, ¿no es eso genial? Ha traído un mensaje de Daichi-san esta vez, pidiendo nuestro regreso, al parecer la línea b ha llegado antes que nosotros.”

“Eso es… sorprendente.”

“Tsukishima Kei.” El silencio no reina por mucho tiempo después, Kuroo se encarga de romperlo.

“Verás, este muchachito es un bandido, ahora mismo está haciendo una rabieta enorme porque me descontrolé un poco hoy temprano. No va a admitir jamás lo sexy que le parezco cuando lo hago.”

La discusión se desata. Tsukishima parece a punto de implosionar con el color carmesí que furiosamente arde de sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas. Los demás acompañan la tontería, disipando pronto el mal humor del joven rubio. De todos modos parece que es terco y no se afloja, no de momento, probablemente porque aún no le dan la confianza necesaria para hacerlo. Oikawa cree que está bien.

Cruzar el puente y bajar de regreso los ocho pisos en el nuevo edificio les permite tomar un atajo seguro donde literalmente no cruzan a un solo caminante, directo a una calle abierta donde una van los espera. El camino es medianamente silencioso, Nishinoya les recomienda descansar un poco pues tienen cerca de media hora hasta el internado. Antes de subirse libera a Thunder con un simple empujón de su brazo, el halcón vuela fielmente sobre el vehículo todo el recorrido. Es Koutarou quien conduce.

Oikawa lo intenta, mantener los ojos abiertos durante el trayecto. Registra la imagen de Yamaguchi limpiando con un paño la sangre más fresca de su varilla de madera, audífonos puestos, la música se escucha muy sutilmente y él la acompaña con suaves movimientos de su cabeza. Nishinoya va en el asiento del acompañante, observando hacia afuera, ocasionalmente cruza palabras con Koutarou que no borra la amplia sonrisa de su rostro. Kuroo viaja sentado al lado de Tsukishima, para esas alturas parecen haberse reconciliado porque conversan tranquilamente entre susurros mientras los dedos de sus manos se tocan distraídamente. Parece que no se dan cuenta que lo hacen, un gesto completamente natural para ellos cuando se sumergen en lo que sea que conversan. Se ven bien juntos, eso piensa.

Lo último que recuerda ver es el cadáver de Kenjirou cubierto por un par de prendas que cedieron los que están allí presentes, acunado sobre el cuerpo de Wakatoshi que no parece siquiera tener sueño. Lentamente, Oikawa reposa su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero, su vecino, y una mano sobre el pecho de Kenjirou, su compañero, su vecino.


	2. Un lugar seguro.

Es sutil, pero el cambio en la velocidad de la van conforme se acercan a su destino basta para despertar a Oikawa de su corta siesta. Lo primero que entra en su campo visual una vez abre los ojos, es la ropa que cubre el cadáver de Kenjirou, e inmediatamente un dolor punzante se instala en su pecho. Es como para recordarle que eso es real… Apenas ha tenido tiempo para entender que su pequeño compañero ya no está con ellos, ni lo estará de ahora en más.

“¿Están despiertos? No falta mucho ya.”

La voz firme de Nishinoya llega desde los asientos de enfrente para terminar de espabilarlos. Oikawa se toma su tiempo para realizar un repaso visual de lo que le rodea en un intento por reubicarse, lo que le regresa primero la imagen de Yamaguchi que descansa apoyado contra la puerta, segundos después el peso de un par de ojos dorados le llama a encontrarse con Tsukishima. Se ve realmente concentrado analizando cada minúsculo movimiento que él ejerce, como un gato desconfiado, receloso, y Kuroo a su lado parece entretenido con eso. Oikawa cede y retira primero la mirada, enfocándose en Wakatoshi a su lado.

La imagen que recibe sin embargo cala profundo en su cuerpo, le hiela la sangre de una sola vez. Ushijima no parece estar allí, rostro de piedra, los ojos carentes de cualquier tipo de brillo que pudo haberle hallado alguna vez. Las lágrimas que se acumulan de manera repentina se lo ponen difícil, pero consigue enjugarlas con prisa. No alcanza tampoco a formular palabra alguna cuando la van se detiene en espera de que las fortificadas rejas del internado se abran para ellos continuar el trayecto hacia adentro. Finalmente el motor cede en su rugir al detenerse por completo, dentro. Lo sabe apenas escucha las rejas cerrándose por detrás: están seguros. _Por primera vez en tres meses, Oikawa está en un lugar seguro._

En el frente, Nishinoya es el primero en bajar del vehículo, parece apresurado. Yamaguchi es el siguiente en moverse al abrir la puerta corrediza para bajar, dejando el paso a Tsukishima. Kuroo le sigue de cerca, aunque se detiene unos segundos para echar un vistazo al par que parecen estar tomando fuerza para acompañarlos. Al final parece guardarse cualquier cosa que hubiese pensado en decir, para en cambio dejarles la privacidad que necesitan.

“¿Ushijima-san? Estamos aquí.” Como respuesta, Oikawa solo recibe un flojo pestañeo del aludido. El mayor de ambos parece completamente ido al voltear el rostro en su dirección segundos más tarde, como si recién estuviera procesando sus palabras.

“¿Disculpa?”

“Al internado… Hemos llegado, podemos bajar. ¿Quieres… que te ayude?”

Sus miradas se encuentran con dificultad. Oikawa siente que no puede conectar con Wakatoshi, pero el modo en que lo nota afianzar el cuerpo entre sus brazos le brinda, de alguna manera, la calma de saber que aún está allí.

“Hagámoslo.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“Bienvenidos de regreso, muchachos. ¿Cómo ha marchado la mañana? Me ha dicho Nishinoya que me requieren con urgencia.”

“Takeda-sensei, sí. Necesitamos… Una ceremonia.”

Oikawa ayuda a Wakatoshi a bajar de la van mientras algunas personas se reúnen a pocos metros de donde se encuentran. Hay demasiada información para procesar frente a sus ojos: Kuroo se encuentra hablando con un hombre bajo que ronda los treinta años, se les suma Nishinoya, con Thunder bien acomodado en su hombro derecho. Yamaguchi y Tsukishima han tomado su distancia sin embargo, para despojarse de las armas que llevaban consigo. Intercambian algunas palabras con un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, su mirada es poco expresiva.

El campus es tan enorme como lo recuerda, han estacionado cerca de la entrada a la izquierda, donde los separan algunos metros de un inmenso recinto que reconoce como el gimnasio. Más adelante la enorme fuente que ya no corre agua, y varias mesas de mármol dispersas por los alrededores, pocas ocupadas por rostros que no alcanza a reconocer pero que tienen su atención puesta de regreso en él.

“Hola. Mi nombre es Takeda Ittetsu, es un placer conocerlos. Soy el médico del internado… ¿Oikawa-kun, Ushijima-kun? Lamento mucho lo que han tenido que vivir hoy, estoy aquí para acompañarlos en la ceremonia. Imagino que ambos están más que exhaustos, pero prepararé ahora mismo el espacio, si desean seguirme… Tendou-kun, ¿podrías darme una mano aquí?”

Ambos iniciales aludidos asienten, la amabilidad del ya no-tan-extraño es una especie de caricia a sus mentes entumecidas por la bruma. A Oikawa le llama la atención el muchacho al que previamente Takeda se había dirigido. Se trata de un alto y lánguido joven de cabello brillante y rojo, los mechones caídos y despeinados, que se halla sentado sobre la mesa de mármol al lado de otro joven (aunque este último sí está usando los bancos como corresponde). Ambos tienen un cigarro encendido en sus bocas y la misma expresión relajada. Es extraño, en parte, considerando que Tendou parece leer rápidamente la situación para la que es requerida su ayuda.  
La disposición es rápida: basta con apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero a su lado para dar a entender su accesibilidad. Pronto están los cuatro tomando la dirección que, si no recuerda mal, les permitirá rodear el edificio de los dormitorios.

“¿Oikawa?”

El llamado lo detiene únicamente a él, pues los demás continúan con su rumbo. Al voltearse se encuentra con un rostro familiar, observándolo estupefacto.

“¿Oikawa-san...?”

Una nueva voz llega de su derecha. Parado entre los cuerpos de Tetsurou y Koutarou, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que ha estado recibiendo por las últimas dos horas, se encuentra Kenma. Su propia mirada se alterna entre los jóvenes más altos que sonríen como el par de imbéciles que son, y de ellos a Kozume, y de Kozume a… Daichi, el primero en llamarle. Siente la garganta seca cuando nota que este último va a hablar.

“Vaya, no-...”

“¿Tooru...?”

El hilillo de voz con el que es llamado esta vez proviene de sus espaldas. Al voltear, su corazón parece hacerse añicos, pues se encuentra con la imagen de un Koushi cuyos ojos lo expresan todo: está completamente arrebatado de su eje. A su lado, Hajime tampoco parece dar crédito a lo que ve. La conmoción se contagia a todos los presentes tan pronto Sugawara deja caer lo que había estado cargando, para precipitarse en su dirección. A brazos abiertos Oikawa recibe el impacto de sus cuerpos, inmediatamente ajustándose al más bajo en un asfixiante abrazo. Las lágrimas de Koushi manchan la tela de su ropa a la altura del hombro, mientras que las suyas propias empapan de regreso el hombro ajeno.

“¡Tú, rata escurridiza...! ¡Mierda...!”

La risa es entorpecida por el ruidoso llanto que ambos amigos comparten, llamando inevitablemente la atención de los que los rodean pero son ajenos a lo que realmente implica ese reencuentro. Sawamura se suma lentamente, posando su mano derecha en la coronilla de Tooru para dejarle saber que también está allí. Sus miradas se encuentran y el llanto aumenta por la calidez inmediata que reconoce en los oscuros ojos marrones de Daichi. Koushi se aparta unos pocos centímetros del refugio que había hecho en su hombro para verle también, aunque no afloja el abrazo a su alrededor ni Oikawa el agarre firme en su cintura.

“¿¡Qué mierda pasa contigo!? ¡Dios...!”

Y de nuevo a su cuello. Tooru mira también en dirección a los tres de su izquierda, aún están parados cerca de la van, la expresión de asombro se ha borrado del rostro de Kenma que habla con Kuroo. Apenas alcanza a oír lo que dicen, pero es algo entre las líneas de “salvamos su culo” y “estaban acorralados en una horda cerca del edificio cinco”.

También lo siente a él. Como quemando su cuerpo entero con su simple mirada, Iwaizumi. Y cuando finalmente voltea hacia él, cuando finalmente puede reconocerlo como su antiguo amigo, su primer amor, su ex pareja, y como el hombre de veintitrés años que es ahora, de manera poco coherente y apresurada, percibiendo que el abrazo de su mejor amigo se aprieta a su alrededor otro poco más… Oikawa está completamente seguro de que sus sentimientos por Iwaizumi Hajime no han cambiado en lo absoluto en el correr de esos últimos años, y que jamás lo harán.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Las personas que se reúnen para dar luto a Ushijima Kenjirou son varias, algunas completamente desconocidas por Oikawa, pero de algún modo es reconfortante. En el fondo está seguro de que Wakatoshi se siente igual al respecto; es el primer acto completamente humano que han tenido desde el comienzo de todo. Nunca habían tenido tiempo para rezar, dar luto a quienes perdieron en el camino, a sus familias o conocidos. Siempre habían sido los tres solos, sobreviviendo.

Detrás del edificio de los dormitorios han ubicado el cementerio. Hay varias tumbas, todas atendidas con algún tipo de recuerdo de los fallecidos. Han cavado una para Kenjirou, y Tendou, Oikawa y Wakatoshi han terminado de enterrarlo. El médico Takeda comparte algunas palabras, y la ceremonia finaliza con unos minutos de silencio. Poco a poco el cementerio va despejándose, algunas pocas personas sostienen su compañía hasta que deciden que lo mejor es permitir privacidad a Wakatoshi.

Cuando quedan solo ellos dos la separación entre sus cuerpos se acorta por iniciativa de Oikawa, quien tímidamente toma una de las manos del más alto. El agarre es firme, presente, les deja saber que se tienen. Una vez más apoya el lateral de su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, a quien poco a poco siente comenzar a temblar.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Daichi les ha dado algunas indicaciones respecto a un rápido procedimiento que, según explica, es más seguro que tomen al haber llegado recién. Primero pasan por la enfermería, donde Takeda atiende primero a Ushijima y a Oikawa después. Es rápido, pero limpia y atiende un corte que se ha hecho en algún momento sobre la ceja derecha (seguramente con el golpe de la puerta del cobertizo), y en medio deja que se cuelen preguntas vagas de cortesía que, sin lugar a dudas, ayudan a Oikawa a relajar la tensión que inconscientemente ha estado acumulando en todo el cuerpo. _Está en un lugar seguro._

Cuando sale de la enfermería se encuentra frente a frente con Koushi, que lo ha estado esperando. La sonrisa se instala _al mismo tiempo_ en sus rostros, exhalan _a la vez_ el mismo bufido, y luego se ríen. También se ponen en marcha _juntos_ , como si el paso de los años y la falta de comunicación no hubiese hecho ni un solo rasguño a su conexión.

“Daichi me ha dicho que escogiera yo tu habitación de las que están libres, justo la que quería para ti está tomada… Pero estoy seguro que aún así no te va a molestar tomar una del tercer piso. He dejado tu mochila allí.”

“Gracias, Koushi...”

El silencio cae, no de manera incómoda, pero sí denso. Ambos se apresuran a corregir sus actitudes, hablando _al mismo tiempo._

“Lo siento, yo, todo esto es, es un poco abrumador...”

“Perdona, mierda, debes tener la cabeza en otro sitio...”

Hallarse a sí mismos en una idéntica condición los deja inicialmente en silencio, uno que rompen con risas torpes tras intercambiar miradas cómplices. Es un alivio.

Había conocido a Sugawara Koushi a los quince años, cuando se volvieron compañeros de clase en este mismo internado por el cual ahora caminan uno al lado del otro, desde entonces su vínculo ha estado lleno de complicidad muda. Se han sostenido y apoyado mutuamente en los momentos más alocados de su juventud, así como también en los más difíciles, y han aprendido a leerse, a entenderse sin necesidad de hablar siquiera.

Sugawara no era el único. Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto e Iwaizumi fueron parte del círculo de compañeros que pronto se convirtieron en buenos, no, sus mejores amigos. Compartieron las mismas clases, fueron parte del mismo equipo en el club de volleyball, así que guarda muchos recuerdos de la conexión que sostuvo durante años con ellos. Los entrenamientos exhaustivos a los que se sometieron, pero también las charlas alocadas durante las noches en la sala común, antes de que la campana de las once anunciase la hora de volver a sus habitaciones, las escapadas a la terraza para probar sustancias, las bromas torpes en las mañanas para quien se quedase dormido. Los fines de semana que compartían incluso cuando cada uno volvía a ver a sus familias. Kozume, el vecino de Tetsurou, se había ido sumando poco a poco al pequeño círculo de amigos. La amistad había crecido entre ellos.

Entre él y Hajime más que nada. En forma de bromas provocativas y golpes de respuesta, preocupación y cuidado, en forma de notas ridículas en las habitaciones compartidas. Alguna vez donde las alocadas tormentas los hicieron crear un fuerte de mantas y dormir juntos. En algún momento, sin ser capaces de hacer algo real al respecto, sus respiraciones comenzaron a entrecortarse cada vez que sus manos se rozaron. En algún momento, los abrazos comenzaron a incluir besos en las mejillas. En algún punto, las provocaciones dejaron de ser sobre posibles futuras novias y comenzaron a ser sobre los brazos de Iwaizumi o la cintura de Oikawa. La amistad había crecido hasta desbordarse entre sus bocas una tarde tras finalizar las actividades del club, y durante el último año de instituto, había crecido hasta estabilizarse en una relación.

Pero eso había sido todo antes de que sus padres los descubrieran. Oikawa, un homosexual empredernido, con los padres más reservados y homofóbicos habidos y por haber en todo Japón. Las discusiones fueron fuertes y violentas, y antes de poder hacer algo al respecto Tooru estaba tomando un vuelo directo a un nuevo internado, en Inglaterra, para finalizar sus estudios y continuar con la línea de trabajo de su familia.

“Sé que ahora mismo es una locura, debes tener demasiado que pensar, pero… No te encierres aquí. Ven a buscarme cuando quieras y hablemos. Hablémoslo todo cuando estés listo.”

Koushi vuelve a interrumpir el silencio cuando están dentro de la habitación, y luego le enseña la toalla que ha dejado sobre el colchón para él. Oikawa le agradece antes de verlo partir, sabiendo que ambos se mueren por pasar horas juntos pero que antes, incluso así, necesita estar solo. Para entender qué es todo lo que ha pasado en el día.

Lo primero que hace sin darse cuenta es revisar su mochila para asegurarse que lleva todas sus pertenencias consigo… Costumbre que ha terminado tomando por la misma realidad en la que vive. Tras confirmar que efectivamente nada le falta exhala un suspiro apesadumbrado: ¿por qué iba a faltarle algo, para empezar? Luego, la idea de que la mochila de Kenjirou pudiese haber sido dejada en la habitación de Wakatoshi echa un peso enorme en sus hombros, y tan pronto siente que sus ojos vuelven a arder por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, Oikawa se pone de pie con un cambio de ropa entre las manos. Afirma exageradamente la toalla con los dedos y huye de la soledad de su habitación directo al segundo piso, donde se encuentran los baños.

_Una ducha, una ducha, una ducha._

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Nishinoya está realmente acostumbrado a ello, pero nunca deja de ser un trabajo engorroso limpiarse las heridas que Thunder deja en sus hombros cuando las circunstancias no van a su favor. Es un ave gentil pero su agarre firme, y esa mañana se había posado inesperadamente en su hombro derecho dos veces, tomándolo por sorpresa. La tela fina de su ropa no lo había resguardado bien, cuando no lograban coordinar para que detuviese su vuelo en su brazo siempre bien cubierto… Esas eran las consecuencias.

En esta ocasión la enfermería estaba vacía, aparentemente todos un poco más ocupados conforme la hora del almuerzo se aproxima, y como tampoco se había cruzado a ninguno de los encargados de la sala en su camino a la misma, había decidido encerrarse solo a limpiar la herida. De todos modos no era la gran cosa, era un joven delgado y flexible, solo necesitaba un poco de gasa y…

“¿Nishinoya?”

Reconoce la voz de inmediato, por lo que voltea apenas el rostro en dirección a la puerta abierta, donde se encuentra con el hombre alto que carga un par de libros entre sus manos.

“¡Oh, Asahi-san, hola!”

“¿Te han herido?” La preocupación es palpable en el adulto, que se adentra en la sala para verificar el daño.

“Sí, está bien en realidad. Thunder se posó dos veces sobre mi hombro mientras no le esperaba, como estaba en movimiento el choque fue brusco y se aferró más de la cuenta. A veces sucede...”

“¿No encontraste a nadie de la línea de enfermería?”

“A veces haces preguntas muy obvias, Asahi-san.” El más alto de ambos siente el calor llegando a sus mejillas, que empeora tras estallar Nishinoya en una estruendosa risotada. “¡Estoy bien! Puedo atenderlas, de verdad.”

“Déjame ayudarte.”

No es la primera vez que se quedan solos en una misma habitación, pero el ambiente que se crea siempre es el mismo: denso, silencioso en lo que meditan qué cosas decirse y qué no. Asahi es uno de los profesores del internado que aún se mantiene allí, es parte de la línea de vigilancia y para esas horas su primer turno ha terminado, lo que explica que se hubiesen encontrado.

El hombre es alto y corpulento, lleva el vello facial corto pero el cabello un poco largo, castaño, a menudo atado en un medio recogido. Sus manos son grandes, su apariencia formal, y a pesar de todo esto debe ser la persona más gentil que ronda entre ellos. Su voz tiene una tonada sumamente paciente, probablemente por haberse acostumbrado a dirigirse a gente menor que él, pero son sus ojos marrones los que delatan su naturaleza dócil.

En comparación, Nishinoya es todo lo contrario: joven, enérgico, explosivo, a veces egoísta, a veces demasiado imperativo. Considerablemente más bajo, con la chispa loca de travesura y seguridad iluminando su rostro. El par se había encontrado previamente al estallido en algunas ocasiones: Nishinoya era buen amigo de Lev cuyo hogar visitaba a menudo. Coincidentemente Asahi era buen amigo del hermano mayor de Lev, Aone. Y también estaba comprometido con su hermana Alisa.

Asahi, que se encontraba sentado a su lado para enfrentar la zona lastimada, se encoge de hombros en reacción al siseo que el más bajo deja escapar por la sensación fría de la crema que aquel esparce sobre la herida, ahora limpia. Susurra una disculpa mientras se estira para tomar de un cajón cercano un paquete de gasas. Las manos de Nishinoya detienen su tarea e inevitablemente sus miradas se encuentran.

“Ah, Asahi-san, no, eso es un desperdicio. Tenemos que guardar estos materiales para cosas más importantes...”

“Una herida en contacto con la ropa es importante. Thunder hundió bastante las uñas en algunas partes.”

“Creo que es suficiente con el ungüento.”

“No reproches tanto, Nishinoya. Permíteme atenderte.” Y cuando el agarre se suaviza y el palpitar acelerado de sus corazones los ensordece, Asahi rápidamente añade. “La herida, quiero decir, déjame terminar el trabajo.”

Sus manos quedan libres para que continúe con el tratamiento. Coloca la gasa con sumo cuidado y la afirma a la piel con cinta. Puede sentir que el menor está mirándole, quemándole más bien, perforándolo y calando profundamente en su rostro con esos amplios ojos que tiene.

“Bien. Está lis-...” Porque no lo ve venir, Asahi se queda como petrificado en su sitio cuando Nishinoya jala amablemente la tira que sostiene en su lugar su cabello, desatándolo hasta que este cae, sedoso, sobre su cabeza. Siente que apenas puede respirar. “¿Nishinoya...?”

“Te recuerdo mejor cuando no lo llevas atado.”

La respuesta de su cuerpo es inmediata: las palmas de sus manos comienzan a picar y sudar insoportablemente, tiene un nudo en la garganta, calor en el vientre, su corazón se dispara en latidos acelerados que le entorpecen la escucha porque justo los siente en sus oídos. Se siente aterrado por la idea de alzar el rostro, porque sabe que lo que encontrará lo dejará entre la espada y la pared.

El menor no espera más por una respuesta, Asahi sabe que se ha tardado demasiado en enfrentarlo, pues siente cómo ahora ambas palmas se posan en sus hombros y lo empujan con ímpetu hasta que su silla y todo él quedan acorralados contra la camilla de atrás. Sus manos se alzan torpemente en respuesta, evitando tocar cualquier parte del cuerpo del joven que, por el contrario, toma lugar sentándose en su regazo.

“Nishinoya, Nishinoya, detente, espera...”

“¿Hasta cuándo tengo que esperar? ¿Tú puedes hacerlo? Yo no quiero hacerlo.”

“Yo...”

“Mírame.”

Le cuesta, pero finalmente lo hace. El fuego enciende el rostro del más joven y le quema a él de paso.

No es tampoco la primera vez que se encuentran en situaciones así. Las diferencias entre ambos los habían llevado a coincidir más de lo esperable, y su vínculo se había ido afianzando con el pasar del tiempo y la convivencia dentro del internado. Sin poder controlarlo en algún momento la intensidad se les había ido de las manos, Nishinoya tenía un claro interés en el mayor y Asahi… _Asahi tenía pareja._

“No podemos hacer esto, no es correcto, lo sabes.”

“No me importa. Te quiero, Asahi-san.”

“Debería importarte, a mí me importa, esto es complicado, lo entiendes, yo sé que...”

“Es complicado porque eres un maldito cobarde.”

“Estoy comprometido, Nishinoya.” Esas palabras parecen encender un interruptor de furia en el más joven, porque su voz se alza un poco a la hora de responder.

“¡Pues déjalo! Puedes dejarlo, no has estado obligado nunca a ello… ¿En circunstancias como estas qué peso tiene un compromiso?”

El silencio cae con pesadez entre ambos hombres, siente la presión y el sutil temblor en las manos de Yuu, que llega hasta su labio inferior. _Por favor, no llores._ Se sostienen las miradas unos momentos más, hasta que él vuelve a romper el contacto. Nishinoya tiene un aroma muy distintivo que lo marea, siempre le inunda de recuerdos, le llena el cuerpo del deseo por tenerlo más cerca, estrujarlo entre sus brazos, disfrutar una vez más de la diferencia entre sus tamaños. Nada de eso debería estar pasando por su mente. Deja escapar un pesado y extenso suspiro que lo ayuda más bien a aclarar la mente. No puede caer, no de nuevo.

“Que digas algo como eso solo demuestra tu inmadurez, Nishinoya. Eres demasiado joven como para comprenderlo.”

“¡Entonces ayúdame a entenderlo! Te quiero, y tú me quieres de regreso. ¿Por qué tiene tanto peso lo que era antes de que todo esto estallara, antes de que nos conociéramos? ¿Siquiera piensas en tu prometida?” Cuando Asahi frunce el ceño, Yuu sabe que se ha pasado con sus palabras.

“Nishinoya.”

“L-lo siento...”

“¿Puedes apartarte, por favor?”

“Hablas como si te diera asco esto, pero jamás has dicho, ni una sola vez, que lo que sucedió aquella noche fue un error.”

“Estás excediendo todos los límites ahora mismo.”

Un par de voces que se aproximan por el pasillo los alertan, llevándolos a tomar la decisión mutua de apartarse rápidamente. Asahi se pone de pie y se dispone a tirar a la basura los suplementos que utilizó para limpiar la herida del más bajo, mientras que Nishinoya toma su camiseta. Aún así no alcanza a colocársela cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz temblando por lo bajo con la burbujeante rabia y frustración.

“No hay tiempo a estas alturas como para complacer a los demás. Eres un cobarde, Asahi-san.”

Tres figuras llegan al umbral de la puerta, Takeda acompañado de una mujer de cabello oscuro y lentes, y un hombre alto y albino, quienes los miran con notoria sorpresa y curiosidad.

“Oh, muchachos, ho-”

Takeda es interrumpido por la salida colérica de Nishinoya, quien se escabulle entre sus cuerpos hacia el pasillo, cabizbajo. Lo último que ven es cómo se coloca la camiseta antes de doblar la esquina que da a las escaleras. Asahi envía miradas suplicantes hacia los recién llegados, que sin decir nada lo interpretan como “una rabieta más de Nishinoya”.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Oikawa pierde la noción del tiempo que pasa mientras está bajo el agua. Aunque el primer impacto frío había sido bastante desequilibrante, conforme los minutos transcurren el castaño halla todo el confort que había estado necesitando en el fluir constante, que parece llevárselo todo consigo. Limpia su cuerpo, en el proceso descubre cicatrices que no había alcanzado a ver antes, y cuyas heridas previas no recuerda cuándo fueron hechas. Sugawara le había prestado algunos artículos para su cuidado personal, así que al finalizar el aseo general logra despojarse del vello que había comenzado a crecer en su rostro. La sensación fresca entumece su mente por unos minutos, hasta que ha finalizado. Y cuando finaliza, y el grifo se cierra, y queda en absoluto silencio… Vuelve a escucharlo. Escucha la voz de Kenjirou pidiendo ayuda, la de Wakatoshi gritando que él terminaría con la vida de su hermano, la suya propia accediendo a abrir el maldito cobertizo. Esta vez, ningún intento por enjugarse las lágrimas basta para detener la alocada marea que cubre sus mejillas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Veinte minutos más tarde está saliendo de la parte de los vestidores con la gruesa toalla revolviendo sus cabellos, cuando alguien cruza el umbral y choca contra su cuerpo. La disculpa llega de ambas partes hasta que se reconocen.

“Iwa-chan...”

“Oikawa.”

El silencio cae de inmediato entre ambos hombres, que intercambian un par más de miradas antes de apartarlas con prisa. Oikawa siente que su corazón regresa a la vida solo con su presencia. Están a solas por primera vez en _cinco años y tres meses._ Y Hajime está cambiado. Su cuerpo ha crecido, bueno, es lo normal, el suyo propio también lo ha hecho. Sus miradas se encuentran una segunda vez y se descubre a sí mismo pasando saliva desesperadamente, intentando deshacerse a toda costa del nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. Hay muchas cosas que quiere decir y todas están mezcladas entre sí. Quiere preguntar, quiere disculparse, quiere tocarlo, quiere escuchar su voz… Mierda, _necesita_ escuchar su voz.

“Lamento mucho lo del chico.”

A Oikawa le toma poco tiempo descifrar sus palabras. Iwaizumi parece mirarle con bastante atención, seguramente tiene la cara hinchada de haber estado llorando. Inmediatamente se muerde la lengua para tragarse la nueva oleada de llanto que amenaza con golpearle.

“Gracias…”

Silencio, una vez más. Parece que ambos buscan al mismo tiempo qué decirse. Por su parte le aterra realmente arruinarlo, no sabe qué es lo que piensa Hajime sobre él, sobre su ida, sobre su regreso y su repentina aparición. Oikawa siente una sincera y profunda felicidad por descubrirlo _vivo_. Aún si fuera para recibir un posible insulto, necesitaba seguir escuchándolo.

“¿Estás solo?” Esta vez le toma más tiempo entender a qué se refiere, así que Iwaizumi pone mayor énfasis al continuar, aunque su voz suena más baja también. “¿Eran solo ustedes tres?”

_Oh._

“Sí… Fuimos Wakatoshi-san, Kenjirou-kun y yo, solos, desde el comienzo.”

“Ya veo.”

“¿Y… tú?” Iwaizumi le sostiene la mirada por unos instantes más, antes de voltear a cualquier punto a la izquierda. La expresión es… dolorosa.

“Somos Tobio y yo, nada más.”

Tooru nunca había estado rodeado de gente más pequeña que él, pero siempre fue muy cuidado y mimado en su grupo de amigos. La imagen que él encontraba cuando sus amigos lo cuidaban era la misma que vio innumerables veces en Iwaizumi para con sus hermanos menores y su madre. Siendo el mayor de los tres en un hogar donde la figura paterna estaba ausente, este se había hecho cargo lo mejor posible del rol, y sin mucho reproche realmente. Iwaizumi amaba a su familia más que a nada en el mundo. Amaba a sus dos hermanos pequeños, Akira y Tobio, con quienes repentinamente recuerda haberse disputado por la atención de su pareja en ese entonces, incontables veces. Iwaizumi amaba a sus hermanos pequeños y a su madre, mujer dulce como ninguna otra, paciente, humilde. Oikawa siente que el nudo en su garganta aumenta con la nueva información y el deje de dolor que lee en los ojos del más bajo.

Es normal. Es normal en la realidad que viven. Él ha perdido a sus padres, todos han perdido a alguien, es completamente normal y esperable. Pero jamás deja de doler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias si llegaste hasta por acá.
> 
> otros datos para aclarar:  
> -Takeda Ittetsu tiene 29 años.  
> -Tendou Satori tiene 22 años.  
> -Kozume Kenma tiene 21 años, así como Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Nishinoya. Lev Haiba es parte de este grupo, pero acorde al tiempo en que se ubica la historia, aún tiene 20.  
> -Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi e Iwaizumi Hajime tienen la misma edad que Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, 23 años.  
> -Azumane Asahi y Shimizu Kiyoko tienen 25 años.  
> -Lev, Alisa (24) y Aone (28) son hermanos.  
> -Tobio y Shouyou son hermanos de Hajime y Koutarou respectivamente, ambos tienen 15 años. Sus nombres completos son Iwaizumi Tobio, y Bokuto Shouyou... im so sorry about this.  
> -Akira (Kunimi) era el hermano menor de Tobio y Hajime, de 12 años.
> 
> eso es todo por este capítulo. me ayudan mucho dejando sus kudos, compartiendo o comentando. ¡hasta el siguiente! c:


	3. Cuerda al tobillo.

Sus párpados pesan un maldito infierno cuando intenta abrirlos al despertar. La habitación está completamente a oscuras, lo que le deja saber que es de madrugada aún. Oikawa se siente realmente desorientado cuando lo que se encuentra al mirar hacia arriba es una litera y no un techo lejano y descuidado, como se le había vuelto costumbre. Inicialmente, tampoco hay olores reconocibles, el polvo, la humedad, el abandono. Pero sí huele a incienso de vainilla, es el que Sugawara había encendido la tarde anterior para él como detalle de bienvenida. Por unos instantes todo lo que tiene en su mente es la duda de dónde los habría conseguido. Sugawara solía oler a vainilla así que mucho no le sorprende, vagamente recuerda sus años de instituto y el característico aroma colándose en él con cada visita a la habitación del más bajo, esa esencia dulzona que ahora llena sus fosas.

Comprende veinte minutos y un millón de vueltas en la cama más tarde, que ya no va a poder conciliar el sueño, por lo que decide en cambio moverse fuera de las mantas. Primero se sienta al borde del colchón, estira sus extremidades, mira sin realmente ver cualquier punto adelante, y cae en cuenta de que  _ por primera vez en tres meses _ , no tiene el cuerpo adolorido por dormir en malas posiciones o en duras superficies como solía serlo el suelo de alguna casa abandonada.

Sus pisadas son silenciosas mientras baja las escaleras principales del edificio. Había vagado un poco en su habitación hasta decidir que lo mejor sería dar un pequeño paseo para despejar la mente. Atraviesa con notorio apuro el segundo piso (donde se encuentran los baños), ya que este jamás le había dado buena espina. Entonces llega a la sala común en la primera planta. Se asombra al encontrarla sutilmente iluminada por el fuego persistente de una única vela, ubicada sobre una mesa de estar al lado de un sofá. No le cuesta identificar la robusta figura de quien ocupa el sitio más cercano a la fuente de luz, quizás por eso tampoco duda a la hora de acortar distancias para sentarse a su lado.

“¿Has dormido algo?” Pregunta en un susurro, fijándose en el lateral del rostro de Wakatoshi con una mirada casi fraternal. Este hace que sus ojos se encuentren algunos segundos después, volteando de manera lenta en su dirección.

“Lo suficiente.”

Oikawa siente los hombros pesados nada más notar la hinchazón en los párpados del mayor. Decide hacer a un lado toda la timidez y formalidad con la que se han manejado los últimos meses y, empujando lejos la falta de confianza, Tooru se acerca un poco más a él hasta que logra acurrucarse contra su costado. Permanecen de ese modo por un tiempo considerable hasta que Ushijima exhala un torpe y quebradizo susurro.

“Como hermano mayor, uno espera ser el primero en irse.” Aún con la cabeza descansando en el hombro del más alto, Oikawa voltea el rostro con pesadez para hundirlo cuidadosamente en la zona. El modo en que se aprieta le ayuda a guardar las lágrimas. “Debí haber sido yo.”

“No podemos hacer nada contra el hecho de que no ha sido así… Contra el hecho de que tomé todas las malas decisiones posibles. Debí haber sido yo, o deberías haber sido tú.  _ Pero fue él _ … Mierda, fue él.”

_ No lo cargues tú solo, cúlpame a mí también. Hagámoslo juntos. _

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Sus ojos vuelven a abrirse un par de horas después cuando siente movimiento a su alrededor. Recuerda vagamente haber despertado en la madrugada, su encuentro y su última conversación con Wakatoshi, el llanto que habían compartido por minutos extensos hasta ceder a los brazos de Morfeo.

“Disculpa, no quería despertarte.”

Aletargado, Oikawa busca al portador de la voz hasta encontrarlo a poca distancia del sofá, una figura contraída con facciones felinas que reconoce de inmediato. En respuesta se separa del cuerpo de Ushijima, quien parece por fin haberse rendido al cansancio del día anterior. Hay un poco más de luz entrando por los amplios ventanales de la sala común.

“H-hey...” Vaya, su voz está hecha un desastre. A su izquierda Oikawa ve un par de paquetes de comida.

“Los he dejado para ustedes, ninguno de los dos ha probado bocado desde que llegaron, durmieron mucho así que deben estar hambrientos. Es de lo que estaba en sus bolsos de todos modos…”

El castaño observa en silencio cómo el joven rubio se encarga de pasar una segunda manta sobre los hombros de Wakatoshi para resguardarlo del frío, después toma el platillo con la vela ya apagada.

“Gracias, Kenma.”

Intercambian miradas cómplices y sonrisas suaves. Kozume es parte del pequeño grupo de personas que le conoce de antes, como antiguo vecino de Kuroo que había terminado acercándose a compartir el mismo círculo de amigos. Ha pasado tiempo, y está seguro de que por su naturaleza poco social, el menor debe sentirse un poco más incómodo con su presencia que los demás, pero no se muestra reacio. Solo… Un poco desacostumbrado. Había crecido bien, a pesar de tener la misma mirada apática que le recuerda. El rubio le sienta de maravilla, incluso con sus raíces (inevitablemente) faltas de retoque.

“Son cerca de las siete de la mañana así que pronto inicia mi turno de vigilancia. Comenzará a haber más movimiento por aquí, deberían irse a sus habitaciones si realmente quieren descansar.” Le habla en murmullos, pero con la quietud que los rodea no es del todo difícil escucharlo. Oikawa asiente en señal de agradecimiento antes de responder.

“Lo despertaré en un momento más, gracias.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Kenma es el tipo de persona que se las arregla para lucir completamente desinteresado mientras lleva colgando de su hombro un fusil de francotirador. La realidad es que está más interesado en el objeto que tiene entre las manos: un pudín que ha robado de la cocina para probar como desayuno. Es consciente de que probablemente será regañado más tarde, considerando que no ha esperado a la repartición… pero está dispuesto a hacerse cargo de las consecuencias. Eso es todo lo que tiene en la mente mientras sube las escaleras que han construido para la torre de vigilancia uno.

La arquitectura del internado se destaca principalmente por sus líneas rectas, así que inevitablemente el terreno del campus forma un enorme rectángulo cercado. Durante las primeras semanas trabajaron para proteger las rejas que los rodeaban, con la ayuda de algunas personas que ya no se encontraban entre ellos, fuera porque habían partido a la  _ isla limpia _ o… bueno, porque habían partido. Todo estaba amurallado con paneles gruesos de madera o metal, y puertas retiradas de algunos salones. A pesar de todo el campus era realmente vasto y el edificio principal (donde antiguamente se dictaban las clases) estaba completamente tomado por los zombies, así que no había sido tarea sencilla.  _ Nunca es tarea sencilla. _ Cuando pudieron estabilizar la situación general del terreno se concentraron en construir puestos de vigilancia, lo que ellos llaman ahora  _ torres _ . La idea que había traído Kozume fue secundada por Shimizu, así que los planos incluyeron altos pasillos de plataformas que siguen la continuidad de las rejas, tanto por toda la franja delantera como trasera. Estos puestos les han permitido desde entonces la supervisión segura de la mayor parte del terreno a sus alrededores, considerando también que están rodeados de un frondoso bosque. Les ayuda no solo a visualizar y eliminar con tiempo a los solitarios caminantes antes de que estos se acumulen, sino también a inspeccionar y recibir a cualquier persona que llegara.

En total son tres torres que se ubican en las esquinas del campus (el gimnasio ocupa todo el espacio del frente a la izquierda). La  _ línea de vigilancia _ consiste en seis duplas que se dividen para atender estos puestos, tomando turnos de aproximadamente cuatro horas, aunque nada es totalmente estricto. Lo cierto es que el primer mes fue el más complicado, y ahora tienen trampas dispersas en los alrededores que hacen la gran mayor parte del trabajo, pero aún así suelen iniciar a las siete de la mañana y finalizar a las once de la noche (en ocasiones este último horario se extiende para quienes prefieren asegurarse de que todo estará tranquilo por el resto de la noche).

En la torre número uno al frente del campus trabajan en el primer turno Kozume Kenma e Iwaizumi Tobio, diestros en su puntería. Quienes comparten esa misma torre en el segundo turno son Suna Rintarou y Shimizu Kiyoko, igualmente ávidos en la tarea. Yendo a la parte trasera del campus hay dos torres, la segunda es atendida por la dupla de Bokuto Shouyou y Haiba Lev, así como el par de gemelos Miya. Por último, de la torre número tres se encargan los profesores Azumane Asahi y Haiba Aone en el primer turno, hasta entonces Goshiki se había estado encargando del segundo turno por sí mismo. Nunca está del todo solo. A falta de una amenaza constante, tienen la libertad de descansar de manera intermitente, o conversar con quienes están cerca en el momento de así desearlo.

Para ser sinceros, Kenma sí prefiere pasar ese tiempo a solas. Le gusta la calma que le otorga la torre frontal, ya que él suele tomar el pasillo y su compañero Tobio la completa esquina, separados por la puerta de reja de la entrada. Aunque no lo parezca, las horas se le pasan rápido de ese modo.

“Buenos días.”

Cuando termina de subir escucha el saludo que proviene de una voz sumamente delicada, a pocos metros de distancia enfrente. Le toma un poco por sorpresa aunque el sentimiento no llega a manifestarse en su rostro.

“Buenos días.” Durante la pequeña pausa que prosigue el par intercambia miradas. “¿Problemas para dormir de nuevo?”

“Mhm-hm.”

Kozume retoma su caminata en dirección a la silla que lo espera vacía al lado del cuerpo del muchacho más alto, sabiendo también que este le mira de regreso, atento e interesado. Solo le toma un rápido vistazo alrededor saber que no había estado trabajando en vigilar antes de su llegada. Akaashi Keiji lo ha estado esperando. Ha subido exactamente al pasillo que él ocupa, sabiendo que llegaría primero, para hacerle compañía. No es la primera vez que algo como eso sucede, pero la sensación de satisfacción ya está cómodamente instalada en su pecho al momento de tomar asiento. También lo siente en la punta de sus dedos, en el pie que golpea suavemente el suelo.

Lo maldice mentalmente al verlo más de cerca. Es por poco tiempo, pero… ¿cuál es su secreto para verse así de atractivo tan temprano en la mañana? Incluso con el semblante agotado y las oscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos por la falta de descanso, Akaashi se las arregla para verse estúpida y etéreamente hermoso.

Sorpresivamente ambos se ven igual de tranquilos, pero es el mayor quien rompe el silencio.

“No tienes permiso para tomar eso, ¿cierto?” Su pregunta es juguetona, suelen intercambiar a menudo comentarios como esos, de algún modo se ha vuelto su modo de romper el hielo.

“Nunca lo tengo.” Keiji se ríe de manera floja y el sonido se cuela en sus oídos hasta que se le contagia, aunque Kenma no deja la suya salir. En cambio se concentra en abrir el paquete que contiene su postre predilecto. “Tu trabajo como vigilante es pésimo, Akaashi-san.”

“Estaba mirando.”

“No traes contigo siquiera un arma, ¿cómo pensabas hacerte cargo de los zombies que pudieran aparecer?”

“¿Y tú no malgastas utilizando esa? Quizás habría sido mejor optar por un arco, podrías recuperar fácilmente las flechas después.”

“Tan solo di que estabas esperando que fuera Kuro y no yo.” Comparten la risa juguetona por unos cortos instantes, hasta que poco a poco esta se disuelve por completo. Kenma prueba su pudín y exhala con gusto.

“No.”

“¿No?”

“No querría que fuera Kuroo-san.”

Las palabras no son necesarias después de ese comentario. Cuando la quietud regresa ambos buscan las respuestas que necesitan en la mirada del otro, y se sostienen de ese modo por algunos instantes más, seguros de que comparten la misma línea de pensamiento. Lleva siendo de ese modo por algún tiempo ya. En el fondo todo burbujea, todo se mueve, pero la superficie es callada, cuidadosa.

Kenma es el primero en apartar la vista, su rostro agachándose para concentrarse en hundir su cuchara en el bocadillo para extraer otra porción, que no es para sí mismo. Se la ofrece a Akaashi con cautela, sus miradas encontrándose de regreso con esto. Puede notar el momento exacto en que los ojos del más alto, usualmente apagados, se encienden con una chispa especial. Y si bien no llega a comprenderlo del todo, se siente más que satisfecho. Keiji se inclina en su dirección pocos momentos después, la boca entreabierta para aceptar su invitación. Y prueba, bajo el escrutinio de Kozume.

“Mhhm… Es bueno.”

“Es fantástico.”

Su juicio inquebrantable entretiene a Akaashi, que no le contradice ni antes de regresar a su sitio, ni después. Degustan el bocado en silencio, prolongando el confortable desayuno de esa mañana por algunos minutos más. En el correr del tiempo, aún así, Kenma percibe cómo poco a poco se instala la inquietud en el mayor, que se remueve varias veces en su sitio, de manera sutil intercambiando el cruce de sus piernas, estirando los pliegues de su ropa, apretando sus manos entre sí. Reconoce esa actitud, así que no le dice nada. Prefiere esperar a que se decida a soltar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por su mente. Por supuesto, en caso de que esto se prolongase demasiado, siempre acudiría a preguntar. Por suerte no toma mucho tiempo más cuando Akaashi está finalmente hablando.

“¿Bokuto-san?”

“Pacíficamente dormido, como un tronco. Sus ronquidos son lo único que me permite saber que sigue respirando.”

Como si hubiese terminado su recreo previo al trabajo, Kozume se pone de pie mientras escucha la ( _ adorable _ ) risa de su acompañante. Le toma un solo movimiento de su cuerpo para detenerse frente a su acompañante, y su corazón da un vuelco cuando ve desde arriba lo ensordecedoramente cerca que ha quedado el rostro de su abdomen. Cualquier persona instintivamente retrocedería, pero en lugar de ello Akaashi solo se endereza y alza la vista buscando respuestas. Y mientras, Kenma hunde una última vez la cuchara para recolectar con ella el pudín restante.

Con su mismo sigilo de siempre acerca el postre a la boca que, sin reproche, le espera entreabierta. Kenma la desliza y Akaashi cierra los labios alrededor del frío material, una vez más sin retroceder de inmediato como debería. En cambio los jóvenes se miran, se miran un poco, un poco más, y sonríen. Keiji finalmente come, dándole a Kozume la libertad para quitar la cuchara de su boca. Antes de ser abandonada junto al pote vacío, el rubio la mete de regreso en su propia boca para terminar de limpiarla. Satisfecho con la imagen del contrario sutilmente sonrojado, Kenma se voltea para ponerse serio con sus tareas de vigilancia de una vez por todas. Podría pasar horas así junto al mayor.

Tobio aparece pocos instantes después, subiendo las escaleras al otro lado de la reja de entrada. Les saluda educadamente, pasando completamente por alto la energía que se ha creado entre el par. Inmediatamente se dispone a analizar el terreno de manera imperturbable. Es dedicado en su tarea, aferrado a su elección de arma: una ballesta con mira telescópica. A sus espaldas, Akaashi exhala un bufido entretenido que irrita juguetonamente a Kenma.

“Tan aplicado como de costumbre.” Keiji le susurra, pero a mitad de la última palabra su mirada sigue el mismo rumbo que la del rubio. Ambos advierten una vez más el arma que Kozume ha escogido.

“Tienes razón, soy un mal vigilante también.”

“Llevaré esto por ti, Kozume-san.” Le dice Akaashi con diversión en la voz, en tanto se pone de pie. Tiene el pote y la cuchara en manos. Kenma afirma el rifle y centra su atención en el campo que tiene por delante, haciendo uso de la mirada telescópica. Antes de dejarlo ir, le susurra.

“Dime Kenma. Por cierto… he dejado mis cigarrillos en la habitación de Koutarou, ¿podrías ir a buscarlos por mí? Moriré si espero hasta que él se despierte y lo note.”

La falta de respuesta que se prolonga entre ambos obliga al rubio a voltear buscando alguna señal que le indicara que había sido escuchado. Akaashi está al inicio de la escalera, mirándole de regreso, calidez en su expresión y carmín subiendo a sus mejillas. Sin necesidad de escucharlo directamente de él, Kenma sabe todo lo que está pasando por su mente: sabe  _ qué _ implica haberle pedido que le llamase por su nombre, y sabe también  _ qué _ mueve entre ambos dar su completo consentimiento al enviar a Keiji a la habitación de su pareja, Bokuto Koutarou, quién duerme desnudo y despierta cada vez que alguien abre la puerta.

“Claro, Kenma. Los traeré enseguida.”

“Mhm-hm. Está bien, tómate tu tiempo.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“Oh, ah, h-hey...”

La voz de Oikawa que intenta servir de saludo escapa bastante más aguda (de lo que podría jamás esperar o admitir) tan pronto ve a Iwaizumi aparecer bajando por las escaleras principales. Se encuentran a sí mismos a una distancia considerable, intercambiando miradas indecisas, las de Hajime alternan entre lo que Oikawa está comiendo, y el hombre que aún descansa a su lado.

“¿Q-qué tal la noche...?”

_ ¿En serio, Oikawa, en serio? _ Eso es lo que lee en la expresión de Iwaizumi, que decidido a ignorarlo continúa su camino en dirección a la cocina. A pesar del patético fallo, Tooru siente que es brutalmente devorado por la desesperada necesidad de continuar hablándole, y antes de pensarlo bien las palabras están escapándose de su boca, en un tono regulado pues aún no desea despertar a Wakatoshi.

“¿Haces rondas de vigilancia también?”

“No realmente.”

Pero Tooru ve su atuendo: Iwaizumi viste negro de pies a cabeza, chaleco táctico sobre su camiseta de cuello tortuga, un cuchillo enfundado en un cinturón en su muslo derecho, a la izquierda descansa un hacha y, colgando de uno de sus hombros, un arco. Necesita que le aplaudan, pero en reconocimiento por el gemido que acaba de aguantarse.

¿Estaba entrenando más sus brazos? Lo ve salir de la cocina poco después y se obliga a sentarse más recto, termina con el labio inferior apretado entre sus dientes.

“¿Qué?” Iwaizumi utiliza un tono brusco, pero Oikawa considera que es bastante normal, si se tiene en cuenta que no está quitándole los ojos de encima.

“Nada...” Hay un deje de molestia en el gesto de Iwaizumi, quien tras beber un poco de la botella que lleva entre las manos, retoma la palabra.

“Tenemos trampas colocadas en los alrededores para detener a los más solitarios, no hay mucha gente despierta ahora así que iré a encargarme de limpiarlas.”

Por breves segundos de silencio, Tooru lo mira como si estuviese hablándole en otro idioma. Ambos se notan tensos, sin terminar de leer la expresión del contrario. Finalmente, Hajime chasquea la lengua y retoma su paso hacia la entrada, y solo entonces el más alto reacciona.

“¡T-te acompaño!”

“No.” Culpa de la repentina voz alta de Oikawa, Wakatoshi se remueve en su sitio, comenzando a entreabrir los ojos. Para ese entonces Iwaizumi está ya en la puerta, así que Tooru dedica una sonrisa torpe al hombre a su lado en tanto se pone de pie y deja caer la manta de manera desordenada en su sitio, ahora vacío. Ushijima luce notoriamente desorientado por la huída del castaño, pero no pregunta.

“¡Espérame!”

“He dicho que no.”

“Es peligroso si vas solo.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


A pesar de que la duda lo carcome, entre despertarlo para pedirle permiso cuando ha tenido un día previo agotador, o no hacerlo e irrumpir en la privacidad de su habitación, Akaashi se decanta por la posibilidad de que la primera opción no surtiera efecto. Con esa tambaleante convicción llama suavemente a la puerta, toques gentiles de sus nudillos. Tres veces, pero nadie responde.

“¿Bokuto-san?”

Nada. Sin darse cuenta se vuelve víctima de su propio nerviosismo, y mientras sobre analiza las más variadas posibilidades de enfrentar el asunto, comienza a morderse la cara interna del labio inferior. Suspira con pesadez al momento de posar ambas manos temblorosas en el pomo de la puerta.  _ Es para llevar los cigarros a Kenma, se lo he prometido. _ Empuja y asoma primero que nada la cabeza, notando la sutil penumbra de la habitación de Bokuto, quien tiene las gruesas cortinas cerradas aún. Es temprano y realmente no quiere despertar al mayor, a quien identifica a pocos metros completamente enredado entre las sábanas.

“Permiso.”

El susurro parece ser más para sí mismo, para convencerse de que no está haciendo nada malo al irrumpir en su privacidad. Avanza finalmente hacia la mesa de noche con la esperanza de que el paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor estuvieran allí, pero para su sorpresa no es así. En las ocasiones en las que ha podido compartir horas dentro de esas cuatro paredes en compañía del (dormido) dueño y su pareja, ha notado que Kenma tiene la costumbre de dejar sus pertenencias en aquel mueble, cerca del cenicero. Inquieto, recorre rápidamente el sitio con la mirada para después agacharse al lado de la cama, quizás se habrían caído. Es otra posibilidad que considera, pues por lo que nota a su alrededor el par ha tenido una noche movida. Pero una vez más, no halla lo que busca a simple vista.

Más frustrado que al inicio, Akaashi vuelve a arrodillarse con la intención de echar un mejor vistazo a su alrededor, para terminar de asegurarse de que el suelo no es el sitio para buscar. Hay algunas prendas dispersas, ¿quizás en los bolsillos?

De repente, la piel de su nuca se eriza por la sensación de estar siendo observado, una sospecha que confirma tan pronto voltea el rostro a la derecha y se encuentra cara a cara con un Bokuto totalmente despierto, mirándolo de regreso. Inicialmente se asusta, los ojos grandes del mayor lo miran de manera intensa, y su expresión es bastante seria en comparación a su animosidad habitual. Incluso así se las arregla bien para tragarse tanto el grito, como el respingo.

“Akaashi.” Pocos segundos después dicha expresión se suaviza, y Koutarou lo saluda con una sincera sonrisa, la voz ronca y adormilada.  _ Se ve como un cachorro. _

“Responde cuando llame a la puerta, Bokuto-san.”

Su regaño no sirve de nada realmente, ni sus intentos de poner distancia al ponerse de pie pues inmediatamente es tomado y jalado a caer sobre la cama. Cuando Akaashi cae a su lado, las sábanas se deslizan un poco más abajo de la cuenta, pero la situación no parece molestar en lo absoluto a Koutarou, quien en cambio solo lo estruja con mayor firmeza entre sus brazos.

“¿Has venido a dormir conmigo? Quédate.”

“Kenma se ha olvidado sus cigarrillos y me pidió que se los alcanzara, pero no los veo por aquí… ¿sabes dónde puede haberlos dejado?”

“¿Oh? Pero yo vi cómo se los llevaba más temprano.”

Los jóvenes intercambian miradas silenciosas por breves segundos, cada cual procesando en su debido tiempo la situación. Akaashi puede notar cómo poco a poco la emoción se apodera del mayor, y a pesar de que la iluminación es escasa en la habitación, no le cuesta ver cómo aquel irradia su propia luz. La sonrisa es amplia en el rostro de Bokuto, una clara amenaza para el corazón del joven que aún se halla a sí mismo estupefacto. No diferencia del todo sus propios sentimientos: ¿le irrita la jugada sucia de Kenma? ¿O agradece profundamente la temprana compañía de un Bokuto, que debajo de las sábanas, se encuentra desnudo? El dormitorio tiene aún los restos de lo que ha sido una noche movida para la pareja, lo ha confirmado nada más caer en brazos del mayor y notar alguna que otra marca en su torso y cuello. Claramente hay aromas que él está conociendo por primera vez, pero que al mismo tiempo no se le hacen del todo ajenos, mucho menos lo incomodan. Akaashi nunca se siente incómodo en medio del par. Pero sí le irrita la vergüenza que siente expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, nada más entender que Kenma lo ha leído a la perfección. Le ha tendido una sucia trampa para empujarlo, amablemente, directo a la intimidad de su relación. Y los tres, tanto la pareja como Akaashi, saben lo que todo esto implica. Kenma invitándolo, Bokuto recibiéndolo, los restos, el olor a sexo, la privacidad. Keiji pasa saliva, abrumado con la desnudez y calidez del cuerpo del más alto. El abrazo se aprieta un poco más.

“Perdona por haberte despertado.”

“Kenma te ha enviado conmigo, ¿no es eso romántico? Es el mejor novio del universo.  _ Quédate, quédate, quédate. _ ”

“Sí lo es, Bokuto-san…”

No tiene la fuerza que se necesita para poner distancia entre sus cuerpos, ni el deseo de hacerlo. Pocos instantes después está cediendo a su pedido, acomodándose mejor a su lado tras despojarse del calzado (cuya caída al suelo es estruendosa y molesta en la quietud de la habitación). Bokuto se ríe, entre adormilado y estúpidamente feliz, a la vez que se pega a la pared para regalar mayor espacio en su cama… Es una ruidosa invitación.

Bokuto había encontrado a Akaashi a inicios del segundo mes, deambulando hambriento entre edificios, huyendo de la horda más cercana. Estaba completamente solo, y su expresión era exactamente la de alguien que lo ha perdido absolutamente todo frente a sus ojos. Koutarou había tenido que perseguirlo, pues Akaashi parecía pensar que sería asesinado por todo lo que se moviera y no fuera él mismo. Akaashi recuerda el momento exacto en que se vio acorralado debajo de un escritorio, con tres caminantes aproximándose, fauces cubiertas de saliva y sesos buscando más. Recuerda la exacta sensación de darse por vencido, de creer que ese sería su final. Y también recuerda el ensordecedor disparo que acabó con el primer zombie. El cuchillo deslizándose por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies y la voz firme gritando en su dirección.

**_“¡Pelea!”_ **

**_“¿Estás aquí? Te necesito aquí ahora mismo.”_ **

**_“Acabemos juntos con esto.”_ **

“ _ Quédate. _ ” Le repite Koutarou al cabo de unos pocos segundos. Si hay algo que Akaashi encuentra atractivo en el mayor, es cómo el despertar compromete su vívida voz, la mancha con rasposidad.

“Estoy aquí, Bokuto-san.” Susurra de regreso, dejándose estrujar entre los firmes brazos del más alto. Aquel encuentra su sitio predilecto en su pecho.

Bokuto tiene un aroma muy particular en sí mismo, pero ahora está mezclado con el de Kozume, y se mancha lentamente también con el suyo propio. Keiji acaba hundiendo una de sus manos en el desordenado cabello y, con un poco más de confianza, también presiona el rostro allí. En su boca aún tiene el sabor del pudín que había compartido hacía un rato con Kenma. Se presiona incluso más a Bokuto pensando en ambos: una pareja que llevaba cuatro años juntos. Piensa también en sí mismo siendo bienvenido entre ellos, con un pacto silencioso de parte de los tres. Se siente absolutamente en calma, a pesar de que el latido frenético que golpea su pecho no diga lo mismo.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Si las emociones tuvieran olores que Oikawa pudiera percibir, definitivamente el hastío sería el aroma de Iwaizumi.

Había terminado por seguirlo sin pensar demasiado en las posibles consecuencias, y aunque al inicio el más bajo se había mostrado claramente reacio, pronto había alzado la bandera blanca que él interpreta más como una señal silenciosa de  _ di algo y te rompo la cara _ , y no tanto rendición. Así es como terminan caminando uno detrás del otro separados por varios pasos y un abismal silencio, rumbo al bosque que rodea el campus.

Sus indicaciones fueron cortas una vez se hubieran perdido entre los árboles:

“Hay varios tipos de trampas esparcidas en el perímetro así que debes estar atento. No están realmente escondidas, los zombies no las ven. Si hallas a alguno vivo mátalo, luego puedes quitar el cuerpo de la trampa, volveré a colocarlas al terminar si no sabes hacerlo tú.”

“Espera, ¿no iremos juntos?”

“Será más rápido si tomamos caminos distintos, Oikawa. Estamos aquí para trabajar.”

“Pero no conozco el terreno, ¡tampoco traje nada conmigo...!”

“Eres-… Ya, cierra la boca.” Cuando se voltea a encarar al más alto, Iwaizumi saca de la funda de su muslo un afilado cuchillo que le deja en las manos, evitando en todo momento mayor contacto del necesario. Tras una última advertencia, continúa con su camino. “Lo quiero de regreso al terminar. No te desvíes mucho y aprende a conocer el maldito terreno en el que vives.”

Aproximadamente hora y media había pasado para entonces. Si bien al inicio se había dejado llevar por la notoria frustración de no poder continuar otro poco al lado de Hajime, Oikawa reconoce que tiene razón: estaban allí para limpiar las trampas. ¿De todos modos qué iba a hacer, caminar detrás de él, entorpecer su tarea?

Haber llegado al internado para empezar era en sí mismo una locura. Su realidad había dado un segundo giro drástico tras encontrarse con sus antiguos amigos, vivos, juntos. Incluso si su deseo de pasar tiempo al lado de Iwaizumi era el que más parecía notarse, por dentro Tooru solo sentía demasiado alivio y agradecimiento por reencontrarlo. En momentos como aquellos no era algo que pudiera garantizarse. Pero continuaba siendo una locura. La última vez que lo había visto había sido hacía más de cinco años, y los cambios se hacían notar, para bien o para mal. Y es que también percibía lo apagado y formal que Hajime se veía incluso rondando a sus más cercanos. Las únicas veces en que su expresión se ablandaba era cuando se dirigía a alguno de los más jóvenes del grupo, incluyendo a su propio hermano Tobio. A él en cambio lo miraba como si quisiera echarlo a una hoguera o algo por el estilo. Y en tanto no podía culparlo…

Ha limpiado bastante la zona, la verdad es que tampoco desea alejarse demasiado al no conocer exactamente el terreno. Perderse en el bosque del internado y morir por culpa de alguna trampa para zombies sería demasiado estúpido. Con la seguridad de haber estado prestando exacta atención a su entorno Tooru se propone regresar sobre sus pasos, quizás buscar a Iwaizumi. Y va bien, todo va muy bien, todo va maravilloso. Él solo camina con el cuchillo limpio resguardado en su propio cinturón, pensando en Iwaizumi, en su rostro, en su voz, recordando momentos demasiado específicos… La maldita raíz en su camino.

Oikawa tropieza y cae bruscamente al enredarse en una raíz gruesa que sobresale de la tierra. Era inmensa, ¿cómo no la había notado? Y el jodido tobillo le duele.

“¡Mierda! Auh...”

El sollozo no es tan alto o alarmante en realidad, pero al parecer atrae de inmediato a Hajime, quien probablemente no estaría muy lejos tampoco. Sus miradas se encuentran, Oikawa aún en el suelo cuando el moreno se aproxima notoriamente preocupado.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Qué...?”

“Ah, sí, solo tropecé, no vi la maldita raíz...”

La vergüenza llega pronto al rostro del más alto. Había hecho un excelente trabajo atendiendo las trampas, todo lo que esperaba era recibir las felicitaciones de Iwaizumi… O por lo menos una mirada menos desaprobatoria. En cambio la expresión del otro pasa de preocupación a asombro y de asombro a decepción en cuestión de segundos.

“Vaya sorpresa que no hayas caído en ninguna de las trampas.”

“Pfft… Las limpié todas. Al menos las que pude alcanzar. Decidí regresar antes de apartarme demasiado y ya no poder reconocer bien el camino. También pude poner varias de regreso a su lugar, no fue muy difícil descifrar cómo funcionan. Y acomodé varios de los cadáveres en lugares estratégicos para que sirvieran de piedra en el camino. Con suerte será para los zombies y no para algún humano intentando escapar o algo por el estilo…”

Cuando termina de hablar hay silencio de nuevo entre ambos, pero en esta ocasión es más bien porque Iwaizumi no sabe qué hacer con el genuino asombro, que de todos modos se le nota en la cara. Parece dudar entre agradecerle por el trabajo o solo ignorarlo, así que Tooru se adelanta y rompe el silencio una vez más, expresión victoriosa y conmovida.

“Lamento haberte preocupado recién. Te veías muy asustado, prometo que me cuidaré bien para que no tengas que poner esa cara de nuevo. ¡Hey! No muero tan fácil.”

Contrario a la reacción defensiva que espera, Hajime parece enfurecerse demasiado rápido. Oikawa  _ sabe _ que la ha cagado cuando el ceño del más bajo se frunce profundamente.

“¿Crees que esto es un maldito juego?”

“No… No, yo...”

“¿Qué pasa contigo? No tiene ninguna maldita gracia, carajo.”

“No creo que sea un juego, no quería decir eso, lo sien-”

“La gente muere fácil, Oikawa. La gente está muriendo fácil ahora mismo, en este maldito instante.”

“Lo sé, no creo que sea divertido, fui insensible al decirlo, yo-”

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?”

“¿Huh? Bueno, había terminado con mi parte y pensé que...”

“No. Te pregunto qué haces aquí. En Japón.”

Está tenso. Puede verle los hombros anchos temblar, como si estuviese conteniendo la marea alocada de emociones que amenaza con golpearlos a ambos. Oikawa era consciente de que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano. Lentamente y bajo su atenta mirada se pone de pie, intentando organizar todo lo que siempre ha deseado explicar. No sabe si es el momento exacto para hacerlo, o el lugar, pero tiene que tomarlo. Ha aprendido que las oportunidades no son para siempre.

“Volví de Inglaterra sólo dos días antes de que todo esto estallara… Había finalizado mi educación y regresé al no tener realmente nada más que me obligara a quedarme allí. El primer día tenía tanto cansancio por la descompensación horaria que apenas pude salir de mi habitación. Para el segundo tuve que atender algunos asuntos, intenté ponerme en contacto con Suga-chan para saber de ustedes pero mis padres insistieron en que visitara al resto de mi familia, querían darme una bienvenida formal. La reunión fue una mierda, por supuesto. El tercer día solo… Sucedió todo esto.” La pausa del más bajo le llena de dudas, no sabe exactamente si debe continuar, esperarlo, preguntar…

“¿No pudiste ponerte en contacto jamás? Fueron cinco malditos años.”

“Sonará a mentira pero realmente no pude. Mis padres… Mis padres nos habían descubierto, me habían descubierto, escucharon una de nuestras llamadas. Habían estado pensándolo antes pero tomaron la decisión en el correr de esa semana. Discutimos muy fuerte y al final solo… Me enviaron a Inglaterra. A otro internado realmente estricto. Se quedaron con mi antiguo teléfono así que no tuve acceso a ninguno de sus contactos, y parece que pagaron dinero extra para que el rector tuviera sus ojos puestos en mí. No me dejaba a solas ni un maldito segundo… Cuando me descubrió escribiendo una carta para Suga fui ridículamente castigado.”

Hay pesar y tristeza en su voz, en tanto los recuerdos se cuelan uno tras otro en su mente. En realidad le cuesta sostener la mirada del muchacho, quizás por la vergüenza misma de contar todo lo que ha vivido. Hajime guarda silencio y escucha pacientemente, sus dudas quizás aclarándose de a poco.

“Fue así durante los primeros dos años y medio, hasta que el rector fue sustituido. Para ese entonces yo solo pensé que… Me odiarías, o siquiera me recordarías. Quizás para ese entonces ya no te importaba ni un poco así que no quería molestar con una carta repentina, o buscándote en otras redes. Al final solo pude concentrarme en finalizar mis estudios y regresar a hacer mi maldita vida, asumiendo que ya no volvería a verte.”

“¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en eso? Eras mi pareja, maldita sea. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? De repente solo te fuiste, te desapareciste sin siquiera dejar una explicación. Cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa tus padres solo dijeron que te habías ido a Inglaterra a perseguir tus malditos sueños. Dijeron que si no me lo habías mencionado era porque yo no era importante en tu jodida vida.”

“¿Eso dijeron...? Jodidos…”

“¡Sí, Oikawa, eso fue lo que dijeron! Cinco jodidos años creyendo que me había enamorado de un pedazo de mierda que no había dudado en dejarme atrás.”

“¡Pero no fue así, Iwa-chan!”

Conforme más sentido hace todo para ambos más crece la desesperación en sus voces por igual, incrédulos, desorientados y abrumados. Ambas partes fueron víctimas, pero Oikawa no deja de darle vueltas con rencor a las patéticas mentiras de su familia, al daño que hicieron en su vida, en su relación, a Iwaizumi. A la idea de que no va a poder enfrentarlos jamás para hablarlo. Da un paso en su dirección pero el bajo retrocede otros dos.

“Iwa-chan...”

“No me llames así, no se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo. Lo que sea que haya habido entre nosotros terminó, Oikawa. Ahora mismo no tiene sentido.”

“ _ ¿Lo que sea? _ ¡Tú lo has dicho, fuimos pareja! ¡No fue mi culpa!”

“¡Realmente ya no importa de quién fue la culpa! ¿No lo entiendes? Todo lo que sea que haya sido, ya está.”

“Nunca estuvo para mí, Iwa-chan. Jamás dejé de pensarte.” Sus palabras encienden en cólera al más bajo, a quien nota igualmente sonrojarse, aunque no sabe exactamente si es por la frustración o la vergüenza. Cualquiera fuese el caso él mismo siente su rostro arder tras admitir en voz alta por primera vez en años, sus sentimientos. “Nada ha cambiado para mí.”

“Pues para mí sí. Y no quiero escucharte, realmente no podría importarme menos, Oikawa.”

“¿Es así, de verdad? Dijiste que pasaste estos cinco años pensando en lo que nos pasó...”

“Que cierres la maldita boca, te digo.”

“¡Lo haré cuando seas sincero conmigo!”

“¡Que cierres la boca, Oikawa!”

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Iwaizumi acorta la distancia que los separa con anchas zancadas. Afirma a Oikawa con un agarre tosco desde el cuello de su ropa, empujándolo sin cuidado hacia uno de los árboles más cercanos. Todo sucede realmente rápido, dejándolos sin tiempo a procesar nada.

Dejándose llevar por la intensidad del momento ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de orientarse en los alrededores, no habían visto la trampa de lazo que estaba a la espera de ser activada. Uno de los pies de Oikawa cae directamente sobre esta, la soga enredándose a su alrededor y jalando de inmediato su cuerpo hacia arriba, dejándolo colgado de cabeza en el aire. El primer impacto que su cuerpo recibe sucede contra uno de los troncos cercanos, pero el siguiente… directamente contra el cuerpo de uno de los caminantes que ninguno había visto y retirado de la trampa. Vivo. Ambos cuerpos colgados se balancean y giran de manera peligrosa en el aire.

“¡Tooru!”

“Mierda, mierda, mierda.”

La bestia reacciona inmediatamente, aprovechando el vaivén para extender los brazos en su dirección. Cuando están por chocar de nuevo Oikawa se remueve todo lo que puede para hacerlo de frente y no de espaldas, aferrándose a las extremidades del caminante para evitar que este le tomase y todo tuviese su fin allí. La adrenalina se dispara en los presentes, Hajime apartándose un poco para poder tomar impulso y apuntar correctamente a la cuerda, lanzando el hacha directo a cortar la que tira del pie de Tooru. Para desgracia de ambos el agarre del caminante es demasiado fuerte, y acaba por romper la que lo había mantenido atrapado, cayendo junto a Tooru violentamente al suelo. A pesar de que Oikawa se golpea en la cabeza al hacerlo el peso extra del zombie que inmediatamente se abalanza sobre su cuerpo lo hace pasar el dolor por alto. El forcejeo se vuelve intenso en lo que intenta a toda costa apartarlo de encima. Iwaizumi acude en su ayuda, quitándoselo con fuerza desmedida para lanzarlo a un lado. Distancia, apunta una flecha a su cabeza y… Tooru es quien termina hundiendo sin rodeos el cuchillo en el cráneo del engendro, finalizando con toda intención de ataque en ese instante.

Oikawa cae rendido de espaldas sobre el suelo, tomándose un momento para relajar la subida de adrenalina que tenía encima y recuperar la falta de aire. Iwaizumi afloja la tensión de su arco y se toma del mismo modo unos instantes para tranquilizarse. El silencio se rompe un par de minutos después.

“Ya no hay un maldito punto, Iwa-chan...” Aunque habla en apenas un hilo de voz, sabe que el aludido le está escuchando, sin la necesidad de verificarlo con la mirada. “Nunca lo hubo. Mis padres rechazándome por homosexual, golpeándome, enviándome lejos de todo lo que conocía para estudiar una maldita carrera que no me interesaba, dejándome sin saber de nada ni de nadie… Mintiendo. Ahora siquiera están aquí, apenas los vi un par de horas antes de que se convirtieran en un par más de todos estos… ¿De qué sirve mi maldita carrera ahora? ¿De qué sirven esos estúpidos cinco años lejos...? ¿De qué sirve su rechazo, o echarlos de menos? No tiene sentido...”

Lentamente, las respiraciones vuelven a acompasarse, de algún modo los sentimientos también parecen estabilizarse. Oikawa sabe que ambos se comprenden ahora, a pesar de estar rotos, de sentirse desolados y defraudados.

“Regresemos, Oikawa. Comenzarán a buscarnos si no damos señales pronto.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Alrededor de una de las mesas del patio varias personas observan el ferviente debate que se desarrolla entre ambos jóvenes. Quizás llamarlo debate es demasiado… Más bien se lanzan comentarios poco meditados al azar. A poca distancia Daichi se frota el rostro en una de sus manos en señal de exasperación. El resto de los presentes solo observa.

“¿Dices que lo ha asesinado en el bosque...?”

“No me sorprendería encontrar un pedazo del brazo de Oikawa si salimos a buscarlos ahora.”

“¿¡Un brazo!?”

“No, no… tienes razón, creo que sería su pene.”

“Erecto.”

“Pfft, claro que sí. A Oikawa siempre le ha gustado que Iwa lo golpee. Seguro lo ha visto en su atuendo de salida y ha pensado que podría acompañarlo y comérs-...”

“Ya basta ustedes dos, son un dolor de cabeza”.

Las bromas cesan por breves segundos luego de que la orden ha sido emitida, pero por supuesto, si alguien deseaba privarlos del habla tendría que esforzarse más que eso. Tanto Bokuto como Kuroo retoman el intercambio de ideas y suposiciones, que cada vez suenan más y más descabelladas. En algún punto el resto de personas a su alrededor deja de escucharlos, especialmente cuando se disponen a apostar. Apuestan dinero que se encuentran en tiendas al azar, la verdad es que ya no les sirve de mucho pero parece ser una tradición a la que se han apegado.

“Están aquí, Daichi-san.”

Tobio les comunica desde su posición en la torre, dando la indicación para que las puertas se abran. Iwaizumi atraviesa las mismas cargando a Oikawa en su espalda. Una vez dentro lo deposita con cuidado en el suelo, y sin decir nada continúa su camino hacia los dormitorios, dedicando una mirada de soslayo a Sawamura.

“Mierda, no está muerto...” Replica Bokuto, dejando caer un par de monedas sobre la palma derecha de Kuroo, quien triunfantemente las recibe.

“Dinero fácil contigo, mi querido amigo, dinero fácil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias si alcanzaste a leer hasta aquí. poco a poco el rumbo de la historia se marca, se introducen otros personajes y sus situaciones personales. en algún punto lo que comenzó teniendo mayor enfoque en el apocalipsis zombie se volvió mucho romance, y yo solo lo dejo fluir.
> 
> ¡hasta el siguiente!


	4. Un par de imbéciles.

“Tengo que admitirlo, esta es una de las cosas más estúpidas que has traído, pero justo ahora cumple con su propósito…”

Lo que le divierte no es en particular el comentario que recibe, sino el tono de fastidio que le reconoce en la voz. Tendou no tiene siquiera que mirar al hombre frente a sí para saber que le ha incomodado admitir aquello en voz alta. Después de todo, es darle la razón a su mejor amigo, y Suna no suele ceder en ese territorio a menudo. Al menos no cuando se trata de la manía coleccionista del pelirrojo.

Antes de responder, Tendou deja que un bufido de burla escape entre sus labios, a modo de aviso, para dejarle saber de antemano que no pasará del tema tan fácilmente.

“¿Oh? Me conmueves, Sunarin. Pensé que lo odiabas.”

“¿Te refieres a la ridícula capa de peluquería, o a tu estúpida costumbre de traer cualquier mierda que se te cruce en el camino pensando que será útil en algún momento? La respuesta es sí, a ambas.”

Aunque su risa es escandalosa, Tendou no se mueve demasiado en su sitio.

Había hecho su mejor trabajo evitando aquel momento en el correr de la semana, pero finalmente, Suna lo había interceptado esa tarde una vez hubo finalizado su primer turno de vigilancia, tras reencontrar la capa negra de peluquería que Satori mismo había  _ rescatado _ pocos días atrás en una exploración. Al parecer había cavado su propia tumba sin la ayuda de nadie. Ahora tiene a su mejor amigo de pie frente a su cuerpo, con un par de tijeras condenadamente cerca de sus ojos, recortando con dudosa pasión su cabello. Lo mejor es no probar suerte con aquel desquiciado.

“¿No estás emocionándote de más? Si lo preguntas: no, no confío en tus dotes de barbero, perdona.”

“Tu cabello crece rápido, eres un completo desastre.”

“Hey, tiene mucho estilo. ¿Qué te parece si corto el tuyo luego?”

Su comentario va acompañado de una lánguida mano que sube hasta posarse en el lateral del muslo derecho de Suna. Allí aprieta un poco el firme músculo buscando molestarlo, iniciando un lento camino hacia la parte posterior de la pierna. Antes de llegar del todo a su destino, los largos dedos de Suna alcanzan su mentón y le guían a alzar el rostro, para que sus miradas finalmente se encuentren. Ambos indescifrables, y a la vez leyéndose por completo.

“¿Qué te parece si arranco ese pedazo inmundo de metal que tienes en la lengua con esta tijera, justo ahora?”

“No hay necesidad de ponerse violentos, Sunarin.”

Muestra su sometimiento momentáneo no solo al quitar la mano de la zona que había estado tocando, sino también al ponerla en alto junto a la que tenía libre, pero ese jamás es el final con ellos. Cuando Rintarou vuelve a erguirse en su sitio luego de abandonar el agarre en su mentón, Tendou mueve ambas piernas para abrazarse a las ajenas y hacerlo trastabillar, un torpe abrazo que los hace perder el equilibrio.

“Tori, me quemo- ¡Me quemo, imbécil!”

Es sabido que ambos amigos fumaban, justo en esos momentos lo habían estado haciendo. Cuando Suna tropieza (culpa del ejercitado par de piernas que se carga Tendou), cae sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, encima de la mesa donde lo había sentado para tenerlo a una altura cómoda a la hora de servirle de estilista. Para esquivar cualquier peligroso resultado con las tijeras, su mano derecha había ido a parar justo encima del cigarro que acababa también de resbalar de su boca. Las risas son compartidas, así como también las quejas. Suna aprieta estratégicamente con la mano libre el hueso de la cadera del pelirrojo, que inmediatamente lo libera a causa del dolor.

“Tú… ahora tengo un maldito agujero en el guante.”

“¿Por qué estabas utilizándolos mientras cortabas mi cabello? ¿No se te han llenado de pelos?”

“No jodas, tienes razón.”

La ridícula disputa es interrumpida por la presencia de Daichi, quien iba saliendo de los dormitorios acompañado de los hermanos Tanaka.

“Oh, Tendou, Suna… ¿Están ocupados?”

“¡Nope, terminamos aquí!”

Antes de que Rintarou pudiera siquiera objetar al respecto, el pelirrojo estaba ya quitándose la capa negra del cuello y dirigiendo una amistosa caminata en dirección a Sawamura, en el proceso también revolviendo su cabello por acto reflejo. El de ojos rasgados lo imita poco después, echando el desastre de pelo rojo que ha quedado en la mesa en una bolsa que había tomado previamente, donde también deja caer sus guantes.

“Acabo de hablar con Ushijima-san, y estará ayudando en la línea de vigilancia. He pensado que lo mejor es que lo haga con Goshiki-kun, que tiende a quedarse por su cuenta en la torre tres.”

“Oooh, uno de los recién llegados ya tiene trabajo.”

“Y le encargas a Goshiki…” Añade Rintarou por lo bajo.

“Hey, el niño es agradable.”

“Mhhm-hm.”

“Ushijima-san dijo que estaría en su habitación acomodando algunas cosas, ¿creen que pueden guiarlo? Tendrán que mostrarle dónde queda el cuarto con las armas y quizás enseñarle si aún no sabe utilizar alguna de ellas. En unas horas más será su turno de tomar guardia así que sería bueno si pudiera prepararse un poco antes.”

“Entendido, capitán, ¡déjenoslo a nosotros!”

“Perfecto, cuento con ustedes entonces, muchachos. Gracias.”

“¿Vas de salida?” Pregunta Suna esta vez.

“Sí, quería avisártelo también. Es solo un pequeño recorrido, los Tanaka me han dicho que hallaron un posible punto nuevo para marcar en el mapa así que pensamos ir a echar un vistazo antes de organizar una exploración.”

“Sounds good.”

“Me voy ya entonces, nos vemos en unas horas.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Si su poca capacidad para orientarse en el tiempo no le falla (algo que ha estado sucediendo muy a menudo tras la partida de su hermano), cinco días han pasado desde su llegada al internado. Cinco días en los que no ha servido realmente de ninguna manera a la comunidad que tienen creada allí. No había sido realmente capaz de tomar la iniciativa suficiente como para acompañar en alguna de las tareas que tenían fuera del campus (que de momento Oikawa parecía estarlas tomando a diario junto a otro joven de allí), tampoco en las de adentro. Ocasionalmente prestaba un poco de su fuerza y tamaño cuando era llamado directamente por personas como Daichi o Takeda, pero no mucho más. Despertando tarde ese día como consecuencia de haberse desvelado, Ushijima decide que necesita sobreponerse a los sucesos y disponerse a trabajar donde fuera que lo necesitaran. Pagar un poco de regreso lo que han hecho por él al recibirlo sin siquiera conocerlo, y haber prestado su espacio y tiempo para enterrar a Kenjirou.

Para su sorpresa Sawamura se notó aliviado con su nueva actitud, y rápidamente le comentó sobre la organización que los había mantenido en marcha durante esos meses, y cómo podía participar en la línea de vigilancia siendo compañero de torre de un joven que, de momento, lo hacía habitualmente solo. Ahora tenía algo a lo que dedicarse, e inconscientemente ese pensamiento lo llena de alivio.

Cuando se asoma a la ventana de su habitación, halla en el amplio exterior la imagen que ha llamado su atención desde que él y Oikawa llegaron allí: este último estaba con quienes parecen ser antiguos amigos. Conocía la historia del castaño por una noche en la que compartieron algunos recuerdos y experiencias, mientras se ocultaban en una apretada oficina una noche lluviosa. Es hasta difícil de creer cómo las vueltas del destino lo han llevado a toparse con todos aquellos con quienes había perdido injustamente el contacto. Puede notarlo más relajado, más… humano. No es capaz de sentir envidia incluso si una parte de él le dice que así debe ser. Wakatoshi lo ha perdido todo, mientras Oikawa ha recuperado gran parte de sus vínculos. Una curiosa sensación de calidez se instala cómodamente en su pecho cuando lo ve aparentemente entrar en una morbosa discusión con… ¿Kuroo Tetsurou era su nombre? A su lado Bokuto Koutarou e Iwaizumi Hajime conversan de otras cosas que él claramente no puede llegar a entender. También ve pasar a uno de los hermanos menores de este par, Iwaizumi Tobio, que luce un poco molesto en tanto se dirige al interior de los dormitorios. Tiene la misma edad que Kenjirou.

Un par de golpecitos en su puerta lo arrebatan de su minuciosa observación. El único que llamaba a su puerta era Oikawa, y tras confirmar con un último vistazo que este sigue allí abajo, se dirige confundido a responder.

“¡Heeey, Ushijima-saaan!”

El osado saludo le toma con la guardia baja. Esperando del otro lado del umbral se encuentran dos personas que ha visto de manera ocasional. El pelirrojo que le sonríe ampliamente es más fácil de reconocer, ya que este lo había ayudado a preparar el espacio para su hermano en su entierro. Por otra parte al joven a su lado (notoriamente desinteresado en lo que fuera que le retuviera allí) lo ha visto sobre todo en su compañía, asume que son buenos amigos.

“Tendou Satori, y…”

“Él es Suna, Suna Rintarou.”

“Hey.”

“Daichi-san nos ha mencionado sobre tu decisión de colaborar en la línea de vigilancia. Si vas a tomar el turno junto a Goshiki-kun aún te quedan algunas horas libres. Pasábamos a guiarte un poco, ¿tienes buena puntería?”

“Algo así.”

“¿Sabes disparar armas de largo alcance? Para la vigilancia preferimos usar las silenciosas como arco y flecha o ballestas, aunque tampoco es que tengamos un enorme abastecimiento de estas cosas… Pero sí unas cuantas, que intercambiamos entre nosotros dependiendo de lo que mejor nos acomode. ¡En fin! ¿Disparas alguna de esas cosas?” Por breves momentos, Ushijima se mantiene silencioso, alternando la mirada entre ambos jóvenes como intentando procesar lo que sucede.

“No sé disparar ninguna de esas dos.”

“¡Perfecto! Hoy es tu día de suerte, mira qué casualidad que traigo conmigo una ballesta, te enseñaremos. ¡Busquemos a Goshiki-kun y vayamos al bosque a practicar!”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“Me cago en mi puta madre, es que solo yo me ofrezco a hacer estas cosas.  _ ¿Crees que puedes llevar estas cajas  _ **_extremadamente pesadas_ ** _ al cuarto piso? ¡Claro que puedo! _ Es que solo yo, ¡solo yo! Soy la persona menos inteligente en la faz de la maldita re-puñetera tierra. ¡Sugawara Koushi, el imbécil número uno! Se ofrece a ayudar a su buen amigo que, por cierto, le trae imbécil de lo mucho que le gusta, falla en la tarea, cae por las escaleras y muere.”

“¿Sugawara-san, necesitas ayuda?”

“¡No nec-...!”

El arrebato de rabia y locura se le muere en la garganta, nada más voltear y encontrarse a los pies de las escaleras con Shouyou y Tobio, quienes le miran un poco… consternados, mientras carga con dos cajas de tamaño mediano. Claramente necesita esa ayuda, pero es necio, es malditamente necio.

“¡Gracias chicos, estoy bien! Además, ¿ustedes no deberían estar en su turno de vigilancia?”

“Nos dirigimos hacia allí. Shouyou se quedó dormido así que pasé a buscarlo.”

“¡No es cierto…! Tobio, maldito...”

“Has dormido por horas luego del primer turno.”

“Solo estaba descansando la vista.”

Sugawara retoma su forzosa subida pretendiendo que todo está realmente bien, aprovechando la distracción momentánea que le otorga la tonta discusión entre los jóvenes. Huye antes de que pudieran insistir. Nada de eso. Tiene el tiempo libre, el cuerpo joven… Y se había ofrecido porque Daichi se lo había sugerido. Y cualquier cosa que ese hombre le pidiese, él accedería sin pensarlo.

Quizás necesita comenzar a pensar más. Las cajas contienen artículos varios que debe llevar a una habitación multiusos que hay en el cuarto piso del edificio de los dormitorios. El problema es que realmente son demasiados artículos, variados, y las cajas de madera. Incómodas de llevar, siente el dolor en los brazos allí donde los extremos presionan de manera desagradable. Va llegando al segundo con el peor de los cansancios y pensando que definitivamente debió haber pedido ayuda a Shouyou y Tobio, cuando escucha un par de voces bajando.

“¡Oh, es Sugawara-san! ¿Llevas bien eso? Parecen un poco…”

“¡Tendou-kun, hey! Hehe, voy bien, lo re-mil-juro. Pero si te atraviesas ahora mismo en mi camino no voy a dudar en atropellarte y dejarte caer con tal de salvar estas malditas cajas.”

La risotada es audible, y a Koushi le toma un inmenso esfuerzo no dejarse contagiar hasta perder las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Cuando están por pasar a su lado y Sugawara apenas voltea a verlos de soslayo, su mirada se cruza con los inexpresivos ojos rasgados de Suna; y ese segundo de distracción basta para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

“¡Wow… wow, Sugawara-san!”

El tiempo para reaccionar es corto, mientras Ushijima y Tendou parecen recién advertir lo que pasa, Suna ya ha alcanzado a atrapar a la vez tanto su cuerpo como una de las cajas. Sugawara se afirma torpemente con una de sus manos al pecho del más alto, quien lo asegura con el brazo derecho rodeando su cintura.

“Oh- mierda… Gracias.”

“Qué miedo. Sunarin es tan rápido que da miedo, Ushijima-san. Tenemos que aprender de esa bestia.”

“¿Te encuentras bien?”

Una vez puede calmar la respiración que se le ha entrecortado por el susto, lo primero que hace Koushi es estabilizar sus pies en un solo escalón para poder dejar de depender de su ayudante. De todos modos lo nota conforme los segundos transcurren: Rintarou no se aparta de su cuerpo incluso si ya se encuentra seguro. Alza la vista en su dirección y se lo encuentra mirándole de regreso. Pero realmente  _ mirándole _ de regreso. Siente que se encoge en su propio sitio bajo la intensidad de sus ojos.

_ Vaya, qué, qué bien huele. _

“Gracias, Suna-kun.”

“¿Seguro puedes con esto?”

Su voz se siente como un calmante en esos momentos.  _ Mierda, sí que entrena. ¿Qué son estos músculos? _ Koushi siente que está perdiendo la cabeza o algo por el estilo, solo con tocarle el pecho. Bueno, no, que se está sosteniendo en él, no tocando. Los tres hombres le miran por igual, esperando su respuesta.

“Bueno… Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, en realidad.”

“Te encargo el entrenamiento, Satori.” Para sorpresa de Sugawara, Rintarou responde sin dar rodeos. Tendou sin embargo no luce para nada asombrado, pues con la misma seguridad y decisión continúa con su camino.

“¡Déjamelo a mí, Sunarin! Ushijima-san, por aquí.”

Si bien inicialmente la mirada de Koushi sigue al dúo que continúa bajando hasta perderse de vista, en algún punto a medio camino se pierde por enfocarse mejor en la mano que aún tiene puesta en el cuerpo del más alto. De hecho, Suna  _ aún _ no se aparta. Un poco temeroso (a pesar de no saber exactamente el por qué), alza el rostro hasta encontrarse por segunda vez cara a cara con el castaño, que tiene sus ojos puestos con interés en él.  _ Mierda _ . Su corazón da un vuelco.  **_Mierda, que guapo, qué malditamente guapo._ ** ¿Suele mirar de ese modo a todo el mundo? No podría acostumbrarse jamás, lo ahoga.

“Estoy bien ya, Suna.” Sus palabras parecen bajar a tierra al menor, que finalmente abandona el agarre alrededor de su cuerpo y pone distancia definitiva entre ambos. Para entonces Koushi se siente más afectado de lo que debería.

“¿A dónde?”

“¿Huh?”

“A dónde hay que llevarlas.”

“Ah, uh, cuarto piso. A la habitación donde lanzamos toda la porquería.” Lo escucha reír brevemente en lo que afirma mejor la caja que ahora le corresponde a él llevar. Comienza a subir primero.

“Me debes una, Sugawara-san.”

Siente de inmediato que esas palabras y el tono descarado que usa para decirlas, activan su motor competitivo y peleador. Cambia la expresión embobada que le había quedado por una más drástica, una de incordio. Así retoma su rumbo cuesta arriba, tan o más decidido que al empezar la tarea, y más liviano también. No quiere deberle nada. Suna Rintarou se va a enterar.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“No me explico en qué momento has llegado a la conclusión de que puedes acompañarme todos los días.”

“Hey, tú prometiste enseñarme a cazar.”

Cuatro figuras se adentran en la espesura del bosque cada vez un poco más, separados por cortos metros entre sí. En tanto dos de ellos tienen la atención puesta en el camino que guían, otros dos están más concentrados discutiendo entre sí.

“Eso lo dijiste tú, porque Kuroo dijo que no servirías para hacerlo.” Se opone Hajime.

“Y lo sostengo.” Añade Tetsurou.

“Cállate, voy a cazar algo enorme, y te cerraré la boca. Solo necesito que Iwa-chan me enseñe cómo hacerlo…”

“¿Conocen el significado de sigilo? Porque estoy esperando a que lo pongan en uso.”

“Sigilo no sé, pero de hielo sí, es buen sinónimo de Tsukishima Kei.”

“¿Qué dijiste?”

Oikawa pone distancia a buen tiempo, no es que Tsukishima realmente fuese a atacarlo, pero su presencia notoriamente hastiada y su metro noventa imponen un poco, naturalmente. Tooru acaba respondiendo con una mueca tonta que logra sacar de sus casillas al rubio por breves segundos. Ha aprendido a identificar en esos cortos días a su lado, que cuando se acomoda los lentes, es más una respuesta a sus emociones que un motivo de comodidad. En esos momentos seguro estaba canalizando todo su chakra interior para evitar hundirle una flecha con sus propias manos en el entrecejo.

“Repito, mi Kei es lo menos frío que existe en el universo conocido.”

“Eso es porque es tu novio, Tettsun. Claro que ves otras cosas de él que nosotros no, no seas presumido.”

“Entonces soy malditamente afortunado.”

“Ay, por favor.” Para sorpresa del pelinegro, la expresión la dicen sus tres acompañantes a la vez.

“Tsukki, de qué lado estás.”

“Nunca del tuyo. Separémonos por aquí, tomaremos todo el perímetro izquierdo y ustedes el derecho.”

“Recuerden que aquí no tenemos trampas, sean cuidadosos con los zombies.” Secunda Iwaizumi.

“Llevaré un venado, Tettsun, recuérdalo.”

“Ya veremos.”

Lo último que escucha de la pareja cuando los caminos se bifurcan, es algo entre las líneas de  _ ¿cómo que nunca estás de mi lado? _ y una queja inmediatamente después, probablemente Tsukishima había terminado por callar a Kuroo a la fuerza.

Como si hubiesen entrado en terreno de caza de una sola vez, Oikawa no vuelve a interrumpir el silencio. Iwaizumi avanza con conocimiento por el terreno, leyendo en el suelo cosas que aparentemente él no puede ver aún, así que se limita a seguirle el paso con atención. También mira a los alrededores queriendo guardarse en su memoria el nuevo espacio que los rodea, pues es lo más lejos que ha ido hasta el momento.

“Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi le llama en un susurro al cual rápidamente responde con una atenta mirada, luego, sigue el punto en el suelo que le está señalando.

“Heces, y se ven frescas.”

“Uh-huh… Eso…”

“Significa que no están lejos. ¿Escuchas el agua? Parece que corre un arroyo por aquí cerca.”

“Eres todo un experto, Iwa-chan.”

Al final no recibe respuesta, pero no lo ha dicho tampoco por buscar algo a cambio. No miente, Iwaizumi es realmente fantástico en todo lo que hace.

Y sigue viéndose demasiado bien con esa ropa.

Retoman la caminata con mayor sigilo en esta ocasión, prestando mucha atención. No es que Oikawa estuviese muy apasionado con la idea de matar él mismo a un animal tan bonito como un venado, pero cuando piensa en que los recursos que tienen se pueden acabar pronto pues son cerca de treinta personas, entonces… Entonces está dispuesto a mancharse las manos.

Pero aún así se distrae, se distrae unos cortos segundos mirando el culo de Iwaizumi. Ese hombre realmente no tiene ni una sola falla, es un poco molesto si se pensaba.

Súbitamente lo siente, la mano que llega a ceñirse con rudeza en la tela de su camisa y que le jala hacia abajo, para esconderse ambos tras unos desordenados arbustos cercanos a un árbol. El gesto logra desestabilizarlo, provocando por poco un choque entre sus torsos. Para su suerte (o misma tortura), Hajime lo reafirma en su sitio con un simple empujón en su pecho. El sitio donde la mano se había posado se mantiene caliente incluso cuando ya no lo siente más. Oikawa se lleva como atontado ambas manos al rostro para ocultar el calor que comienza a apoderarse de sus mejillas cuando comienza a pensar en si se besarían o no allí mismo, hasta que la severa mirada de Iwaizumi le corta la ensoñación.

“Sin movimientos bruscos, he visto a uno más adelante.”

“¿Sin movimientos bruscos? Eso debería decirte yo a ti, mira cómo has dejado mi camiseta…”

Tooru casi puede ver la vena de frustración que salta en la sien del más bajo, quien termina apartándose un poco para, en cambio, inclinarse a investigar el territorio. Son muchos los metros que los separan del venado pero es preferible, en parte. De acercarse demasiado este podría escucharlos y huir, volviendo la tarea de caza bastante más compleja.

Oikawa lo mira, mira su nuca y su mandíbula tensa, la poca piel del cuello que el corte de la prenda no cubre. No podía concentrarse nunca cuando estaba a su lado.

“Bien, hagámoslo.”

“¿Huh?”

“Toma tu arco y una flecha, te ayudaré.”

“Ah, oh, claro, sí, el arco, sí sí.”

No tiene ni siquiera que mirarlo para saber que Iwaizumi está realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para, seguramente, no mandarlo a la mierda. Puede sentir el severo juicio mientras se hace con los objetos necesarios.

La explicación es bastante breve pero útil. Oikawa aprende en cuestión de segundos a tensar el arco, a sostener la flecha en posición, cómo apuntar, cómo respirar. Lento pero seguro ambos jóvenes vuelven a estar de pie, inmóviles, y… y realmente cerca. Oikawa siente que las piernas le tiemblan cuando Iwaizumi posa una de sus manos en su espalda, es todavía peor cuando lo ve acercarse a su rostro para continuar hablando en susurros.

“Bien, lo tienes… Recuerda respirar. Observa su pecho… Está de lado, tienes un tiro perfecto.”

Por supuesto, su mirada está puesta en todas partes menos en el pecho del animal. En realidad ha terminado desviándose lentamente al rostro de Iwaizumi, quien acomoda con toques gentiles la posición de sus brazos que aún sostienen el arma. Oikawa tensa el arco, tensa, tensa, contiene la respiración, pero no mira a dónde apunta. Y Hajime lo nota poco después.

“El venado está delante.”

“Lo veo...”

“No lo estás-… No pierdas la concentración.”

“Estoy concentrado.”

“Oikawa.”

Quiere dar un paso más cerca, de verdad lo quiere. Pero su intento falla olímpicamente. Pierde el equilibrio y también el sostén de la flecha, que se dispara en la dirección del venado. Por supuesto que falla. E irremediablemente el animal huye de la zona en dirección opuesta. La distancia entre sus cuerpos sucede de inmediato también, Iwaizumi muy notoriamente irritado.

“¡Mierda, lo teníamos! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”

“Ugh, no le di…”

“¡Por supuesto que no le diste, siquiera lo estabas viendo!”

“Hay cosas mejores que ver.”

Porque momentáneamente no tienen que esconderse (gracias a su magnífica manera de arruinarlo), esta vez Iwaizumi sí hace sonar su resoplido. Tiene una mano sosteniendo el puente de su nariz, y Oikawa está seguro de que puede ver el aura oscura de enojo contenido que expele a su alrededor. Por su parte, Tooru muestra el ápice de su lengua a la vez que se acaricia la nuca con una mano, una mueca bastante torpe y muy suya.

“Lo siento…”

“Más te vale que así sea. Vayamos a por esa flecha y volvamos a buscar. Estará más atento ahora así que espero que tú igual.”

“¡Sí señor!”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“Uuuuughhhhhh, al fin…”

Sugawara se desploma boca abajo sobre el ancho del escritorio, justo al lado de la caja que había estado cargando. Se toma unos breves momentos para descansar y estirar la espalda en esa pequeña curvatura que la superficie le otorga (aunque no muy cómodamente, la verdad sea dicha), reabriendo los ojos cuando siente el peso extra de la caja que Suna acaba de colocarle encima.

“¡Hey!”

El más joven la quita de inmediato, un atisbo de sonrisa surcando las comisuras de sus labios. Con el descanso finalizando de ese modo, Koushi se separa de la mesa únicamente para voltearse y sentarse en ella.

“Sí que te gusta molestar, ¿mh?” Le reprocha a modo de juego.

“ _M_ _ uchas gracias, Suna, me has salvado. _ ”

“Pfft.”

Ambos jóvenes se observan por unos cortos instantes, siendo Sugawara el primero en voltear en otra dirección. Es la primera vez que se encuentra a solas con Suna, ahora que lo piensa. Nunca habían conversado demasiado, considerando que este había llegado hacía poco más de dos semanas junto a su amigo Tendou. Y en tanto con el último compartía mucho tiempo por ser compañeros en la línea b de exploración, con Rintarou en la línea de vigilancia las oportunidades de cruzarse siendo prácticamente desconocidos eran escasas.

Aún así es un joven llamativo. Recuerda la cantidad de veces que lo había hallado ejercitándose, o entrenando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo junto al pelirrojo. Su puntería es excelente también, y siempre ha pensado que su voz es bastante relajante, y que tiene manos lindas, y que su mirada es realmente atractiva. Ese mismo día había descubierto gracias a su torpeza que tiene un buen aroma y que además, ciertamente, el entrenamiento se hace notar en su cuerpo. No es que Sugawara no tuviese lo suyo, pero definitivamente no estaba así de…  _ vigoroso _ . Cualquiera fuera el caso, su falta de inteligencia a la hora de acceder a los pedidos de Daichi, que claramente  _ no _ puede acatar, en esta ocasión le ha dejado algo bueno a cambio:  _ ha tocado los músculos de Suna Rintarou, y este le ha tocado la cintura a él. _ No. No solo le ha tocado la cintura. Lo había abrazado por completo. Dios, _**por qué s**_ **_**oy tan** insoportablemente gay._ **

“Gracias por la ayuda, sí me has salvado.”

“Estarías muerto ahora si no te hubiese atrapado antes.”

“¡Cállate! No estaba tan lejos del suelo, eres un exagerado.”

Las risas son compartidas, pero antes de volver a quedarse en silencio Koushi se pone de pie y dirige una decidida caminata hacia la puerta. Allí mismo se detiene, encarándolo una vez más desde el umbral, su mirada resplandeciente con entusiasmo.

“Muy bien. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Te invito a beber.”

“¿Tienes bebida?” Cuando alza una ceja en señal de sorpresa, Suna se encuentra cara a cara con un adorable gesto de travesura, Sugawara guiñando un ojo en su dirección a la vez que posa su dedo índice en sus labios.

“Conseguí un poco de vino en una exploración y me lo guardé.”

“Así que eres del tipo vino.”

“¡Yup! ¿Tú no? ¿Qué me dices? No he hablado mucho contigo aún así que va siendo hora de conocernos. Tómalo como mi pago por la ayuda.”

Pone su mejor mirada de invitación mientras espera por una respuesta afirmativa. Y aunque Rintarou parece meditarlo unos momentos, al final asiente con la cabeza en señal de haber accedido. El rostro de Koushi se ilumina.

“Fuck yes. Sígueme, tengo el mejor lugar para beber.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Haber perdido su posible presa deja con los nervios crispados a Iwaizumi, quien por supuesto, se descarga con Oikawa. Le enseña de manera rápida y menos amigable a fijar un rastro, y amaga a golpearlo cada vez que lo pierde. Le muestra qué camino debe seguir pero luego lo medio-obliga a enfocarse en entenderlo solo. La verdad es que se lo merece, así que no se queja demasiado. Oikawa se concentra realmente esta vez, prestando la mejor de las atenciones a su alrededor. Aún así la mano tosca en su hombro le permite saber que es Iwaizumi quien lo localiza primero, por segunda vez.

“¿No podemos acercarnos? Está realmente lejos”

“Mira bien, idiota. Ha cruzado el agua y es terreno abierto. Ahora está mucho más atento así que será difícil. No estaríamos en esta situación-”

“Si no lo hubiese arruinado la primera vez. Lo sé, lo sé.”

“Concéntrate. Está lejos pero puedes conseguirlo.”

Oikawa no se lo explica, pero un sentimiento abrumador de disposición se instala en la boca de su estómago, le hace casi inflar el pecho. Iwa creía en él, en que podía, a pesar de haberlo arruinado la primera vez.

Exhalando en señal de estar tomando fuerzas, el más alto escapa de su escondite con el arco y flecha ya en sus manos. Cuida de cada una de sus pisadas para no advertir su presencia. Alza los brazos, tensa el arco, apunta, apunta…

“¡Oikawa!”

La exclamación del contrario lo desorienta por completo, pero no más que el bruto agarre que tiene en su brazo derecho, un caminante acercándose con las fauces abiertas en su dirección. El castaño exhala una queja por el susto, inmediatamente desarmando su postura para deshacerse de un empujón del zombie. Iwaizumi acude en cuestión de segundos en su ayuda, pero ambos ven cómo cuatro caminantes más se aproximan desde varias direcciones y distancias. Tooru también ve el exacto momento en que el venado los escucha y se alerta, poniendo en marcha su huida.

“¡No!”

“¡Oikawa…!”

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo el castaño se remueve de su sitio, tres zancadas al descubierto en un punto alto (y cercano también a dos de los caminantes que lo tienen en la mira). La formación de sus brazos es perfecta, su respiración cuidadosa le permite borrar el completo espacio a su alrededor y solo enfocarse en el animal que corre, al cual dispara con vehemencia. Para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, esta vez la flecha da justo en su objetivo.

“¡Le di, soy un genio!”

“¡Tooru!”

Y de regreso a la ruidosa realidad, Tooru recibe el impacto del cuerpo de una de las bestias que se ha abalanzado contra él. Torpemente deja caer el arco y forcejea, teniendo que impulsarse con ganas para arrebatárselo de encima. Desenfunda agitado el cuchillo que ha traído consigo y consigue hundirlo con poco esfuerzo en el cráneo del primero que se le había acercado. Se encarga del segundo con la misma agilidad, pasando finalmente su atención a Iwaizumi.

El terror le transforma la cara nada más notar que este batalla desde el suelo contra dos caminantes. Alarmado y guiado por el subidón de adrenalina, Oikawa corre en su auxilio. A fuerza desmedida aparta a uno de los dos monstruos, sin embargo se afirma al arco para asesinarlo. La segunda flecha termina con la vida del restante, que aún estaba sobre un acelerado Iwaizumi.

“¡Iwa-chan! ¿Estás bien?”

Oikawa se agacha a su lado, la expresión de pánico aún manchando su rostro. Con su ayuda logran quitar el pesado cuerpo del caminante, y para su mayor alivio halla al más bajo a salvo. Por unos momentos ambos guardan silencio, más concentrados en recuperar el aliento.

“Definitivamente no volveré a traerte conmigo…”

“Definitivamente volveré a venir contigo.” Aunque su mirada es de soslayo, la que Iwaizumi le regresa es un poco más directa, aún desde su sitio en el suelo.

“Ese fue un buen disparo.”

“Oh… Le di.”

“Te vi. Eres un completo imbécil.”

“No quería volver a perder la oportunidad.”

“Así que optaste por ponernos en riesgo.”

El silencio de su parte lo dice todo. Tiene razón, es un completo imbécil. Realmente no había pensado en nada.

“Tomemos a ese maldito ciervo y volvamos, Tooru.” Su rostro se ilumina nada más escuchar su nombre, la emoción genuina pronto apoderándose de todo su ser. Aunque se voltea para emprender la caminata, alcanza a ver el rojo llegando a la punta de las orejas del más bajo.

“¡S-sí!”

“Y quita esa cara. Definitivamente le diré a Daichi que te de un lugar en la vigilancia, eres un peligro para la humanidad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias una vez más si llegaste hasta este punto, es muy importante para mí cualquier pequeña muestra de apoyo. ( ◜‿◝ )♡
> 
> algunas aclaraciones más:  
> -Suna Rintarou es el mejor amigo de Tendou, ambos tienen 22 años.  
> -Goshiki Tsutomu tiene 16 años.  
> -Los hermanos Tanaka (Saeko y Ryunosuke) tienen 22 y 16 respectivamente.  
> -Suna y Sugawara suelen soltar palabras en inglés ocasionalmente, estas son las traducciones:  
> "sounds good" - suena bien.  
> "fuck yes" - modo brusco de decir que sí, en este caso es una expresión de festejo.
> 
> una vez más muchas gracias, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente! ♡


	5. Sobre mirarse y entenderse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> una vez más, gracias a quienes continúen leyendo. este capítulo es un poquito más extenso que los anteriores, e incluye también a varios personajes más, espero sea disfrutable.  
> quería aprovechar de compartir en las notas finales algunas cositas musicales que suelo escuchar mientras escribo, o que me ayudan mejor a imaginar ciertas escenas, y relaciono con ciertas ships. pueden pasar por ahí antes de empezar a leer para hacerse una idea, o dejarlo para el final. ( ◜‿◝ )♡

A pesar de que el mutismo que se ha instalado entre ambos es incómodo y duradero, las miradas que intercambian son ruidosas. Kuroo siente que se lo devoran los nervios y la sensación de que su paciencia se agota cada vez más, por no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. En momentos como esos, hasta el viento que balancea las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor le desespera.

“¿Puedes decir algo? ¿O pretendes que nos quedemos aquí toda la tarde viéndonos las caras? No es que me moleste, pero…”

Su intento por romper el silencio con algún comentario inteligente muere pronto, su propia voz disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo bajo la imagen del rubio frente a sí, que parece más concentrado intentando discernir la información frente a sus ojos.

“Un paseo.”

Inmediatamente, el peso del juicio en aquella voz cae sobre él. Ambos fijan la atención en el vehículo que les espera a metro y medio de distancia. Tsukishima no está accediendo a la propuesta, ni preguntando sobre ella. Más bien parece estar solo repitiendo sus palabras con incredulidad, y eso le hace sentir el doble de tonto. Una gota de sudor se desliza por su nuca en señal clara de nerviosismo.

“Mhhm-hm. Un paseo.”

Redirigir su mirada en la dirección de su compañero es un error, ya que se encuentra directo con sus ojos dorados llenos de  _ ¿eres imbécil, Kuroo? Eres imbécil. _ Se sacude la desaprobación del menor de la mente mientras avanza hacia la motocicleta.

“Venga, será solo un rato. Se lo he comentado antes a Daichi, y Hajime también lo sabe, así que no nos espera.”

“¿Qué les has… dicho?”

“Que te llevaría a dar un paseo de máxima seguridad y que te regresaría a casa a más tardar a las ocho.”

Ponerse el casco a continuación es una buena decisión, es lo único que parece detener el atentado a degollación que le lee a Kei en la mirada. Tetsurou se lo ajusta con nerviosismo y luego toma el restante que había dejado colgando en el manillar. Al voltearse para entregárselo, sin embargo, se encuentra más bien con un gesto dubitativo en el rubio. Solo entonces la confianza regresa a su cuerpo en forma de sonrisa triunfante.  _ Bien, quebré la primera capa. _

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Me veo tan bien que te he dejado sin palabras?”

“Cierra la boca antes de que me arrepienta.”

Tsukishima le arrebata el casco de las manos tras acomodarse el arco cruzando su espalda. Tetsurou da la espalda al rubio cuando encara el vehículo, lo que también le permite esconder el ridículo modo en que sabe se le ilumina la expresión (culpa de la felicidad que le cuesta contener). De lo contrario, Tsukishima realmente podría tomar serias represalias contra su integridad.

Habían caminado un buen tiempo hasta dar con una carretera que los conectaría con el camino a la ciudad. Kuroo hace rugir el motor, y cuando ambos están listos se pone en marcha. El destino solo lo conoce él, así como el camino que ha de guiar. Aunque el motor en marcha genera constantemente un estridente rugir, ningún caminante alcanza la velocidad a la que van, por lo que ninguno de los dos se preocupa por ello. Más bien, Kuroo no se ve preocupado por ello, y en consecuencia, Tsukishima tampoco. Tetsurou sabe que ha conseguido relajarlo cuando, a diez minutos de haber empezado el viaje, siente llegar un tímido abrazo alrededor de su cintura. Es silencioso, cuidadoso, pero él puede leer a través de sus pequeños gestos. La confianza que tienen depositada el uno en el otro, el tenue peso extra del pecho descansando en su espalda, o el murmullo que poco después apenas le alcanza a oír, pero que fácilmente acelera su pulso. El modo de amar de Kei es silencioso, y cuidadoso.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Ushijima observa al par de jóvenes que caminan a su lado, visiblemente agotados. En palabras de Tendou, el entrenamiento había sido tan apasionado como la misma resolución de Wakatoshi. Y aunque al inicio no había entendido del todo qué había querido decir, en algún punto de la tarde, llegan a su memoria recuerdos del pasado, donde pudo escuchar en reiteradas ocasiones expresiones como esas refiriéndose a él.

En este caso había sido porque Ushijima no se había quedado satisfecho con el entrenamiento más básico de puntería. Efectivamente era bueno en ello, tanto Tendou como Goshiki (a quien habían encontrado en la sala común de los dormitorios, conversando con los gemelos Miya y Yamaguchi) se lo habían repetido con cada disparo en el correr de la primera media hora. Aún así cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mayor era su concentración, y más sentía que necesitaba subir la dificultad del entrenamiento compartido. Tendou se había ofrecido a guiar prácticas de disparo en movimiento, pero para desgracia de los dos más jóvenes… Wakatoshi tenía mucha energía acumulada, y estaba más que dispuesto a utilizarla.

No solo habían terminado por adentrarse en el bosque para situar tableros de objetivo a distintas alturas en los árboles, sino que en algún punto también habían terminado por emocionarse con la idea de atraer caminantes, para acostumbrarse a la tarea (idea de la que Satori más que ninguno se arrepentía). Nunca pasaron de seis, pero llegados a un punto en que el atardecer los alcanzaba, junto a la hora del siguiente turno de vigilancia, ambos adultos acatan la tímida propuesta de Goshiki de regresar al campus.

“¡Es realmente sorprendente, Ushijima-san! Su puntería es magnífica.” Comenta Goshiki, brillos de admiración saliendo de sus ojos en dirección al más alto.

“Gracias. La tuya es muy buena también.”

“¿¡Eso cree!?”

“Buaaah, me sorprende que no estuvieras entrenado de antes, Ushijima-san.” Añade Satori.

“Tendou-san sí está entrenado de antes, Ushijima-san, ¿lo sabía?”

“No lo sabía. Pero pude notar la habilidad en sus movimientos.”

“Tendou-san es impresionante. Ushijima-san debería verlo cuando entrena con Suna-san.”

“¿Entrenar?”

“¡Sí! Son expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡saben utilizar muchas armas también! Nos han enseñado a varios de aquí.”

“Rintarou es muy bueno con los cuchillos, es un muchacho peligroso.” Añade el pelirrojo, ahora un poco más entretenido con el rumbo que toma la conversación.

“Su agilidad hoy fue sorprendente.” Secunda Ushijima.

“¿Verdad que sí? Parece que siempre está muy aburrido pero la verdad es que presta mucha atención a su entorno. Estoy seguro de que vivirá más de cien años.”

“¿Qué sucedió hoy?”

“Oh, deberías haberlo visto, Goshiki-kun. Sugawara-san estaba cargando dos cajas (que se veían realmente pesadas) mientras subía las escaleras, y resbaló. Sunarin que iba pasando lo atrapó dos metros en el aire, y antes de aterrizar en suelo firme atrapó entre sus dientes una de las cajas.”

Aunque el corte en la charla es abrupto, ninguno deja de caminar. Ushijima no aporta detalles, más bien se pierde en sus pensamientos, rememorando cómo claramente los sucesos no se habían dado de ese modo.

“Tendou-san, con todo respeto… estoy seguro de que tus historias son tan rebuscadas que ya siquiera los niños las creerían.”

“¡Qué cruel, Goshiki-kun, qué cruel!”

Por primera vez desde su llegada, Wakatoshi sube a una de las torres de vigilancia ese día. La plataforma está bien construida, es estable, quizás no tan espaciosa pero cumple su función. A diferencia de la torre uno al frente del campus, cuyo pasillo se divide por la entrada de rejas, el pasillo de la torre dos y tres se une completamente en toda la parte posterior. Esto les facilita la movilidad y, en consecuencia, les otorga mayor margen de precisión y probabilidad en sus disparos.

Para cuando llegan al lugar, los anteriores vigilantes se han retirado ya (los profesores Haiba Aone y Azumane Asahi), seguramente habían sido avisados de que ellos iban a llegar un poco más tarde. Al final del pasillo a su izquierda, Ushijima alcanza a ver al par de gemelos que se encargan de la torre dos en el mismo horario que ellos.

“Bueno, muchachos, no es que no sea entretenido estar en su compañía, pero voy a pasar a dejarlos a solas con su turno.” Es Satori el que habla, posando una mano en su espalda y la otra en la de Goshiki.

“Gracias por tu ayuda, Tendou Satori.”

“¡No tienes que ser tan formal! Tendou está bien.”

“Muchas gracias por todo hoy, Tendou-san.” Acompaña Goshiki, que parece ya recuperado del cansador entrenamiento. Cuando Ushijima comienza a descolgar de su hombro la ballesta, nota que el pelirrojo posa ambas palmas ahora en los hombros del menor de los tres. Al fijarse mejor nota lo largos que son sus dedos.

“Confío en ti para darle compañía a Ushijima-san, Tsutomu. Harás un gran trabajo como su compañero.”

Wakatoshi no lo comprende del todo, pero alcanza a notar cómo un fuego se enciende en los ojos oscuros de Goshiki, quien se para más recto y asiente fervientemente.

“¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Tendou-san!” Luego se voltea hacia él y da una prominente reverencia. “¡Déjamelo a mí, Ushijima-san!”

“Gracias.”

Y como si ese simple agradecimiento fuera leña para el fuego, el adolescente se voltea para fijarse en las afueras. La noche que se avecina se ve tranquila, y fría. Busca con la mirada una última vez a Satori, quien le regala dos pulgares hacia arriba, amplia sonrisa decorando su rostro. Él asiente y lo ve partir. Cuando vuelve a concentrarse en el presente, dedica unos segundos de atención al joven que ha quedado consigo. Goshiki le recuerda un poco a Kenjirou.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“¿Bajarás bien los cinco pisos luego?”

“Tómalo como la  _ perfecta _ oportunidad para llevarme en tus brazos de regreso.”

“Sugawara-san, eres encantador, pero no sé si tanto como para que te lleve cinco pisos abajo por ser un bebedor irresponsable.”

Los últimos escalones del edificio de los dormitorios llevan a un corto pasillo que da salida a la amplia terraza. Han estado usándola con varios propósitos, como el de recolectar agua cada que llueve, o dejar secando lo que pudieran limpiar, pero para Sugawara la terraza es uno de sus dos pequeños escondites en el campus. La puerta está un poco desgastada por los años pero él conoce mejor que nadie el truco para hacerla ceder, y tras conseguirlo deja el paso a Suna para cerrar detrás.

“Vaya.”

Koushi, que había estado expectante a su reacción, sonríe más que satisfecho al escucharlo. Él se siente exactamente igual cada vez que sube: abrumado con la vista de la copa de los árboles siendo tocada por los rayos del sol, estos mismos que generan un tibio confort en las tardes de otoño.

“Mientras asistí a este internado, solía venir mucho aquí arriba con mis amigos. Daichi… Ah, Sawamura, Bokuto, Kuroo, Iwa y Oikawa. A veces solo cuando escapábamos de clase… Y esa mierda era difícil de conseguir. También en las madrugadas. O las tardes cuando alguno de nosotros no volvía a casa.”

Ambos se aproximan tranquilamente al barandal que daba a la parte posterior del campus. Metros más abajo podían ver los puestos de vigilancia y el cementerio, pero la atención de ambos estaba puesta más en las lejanías del terreno.

“Oikawa Tooru… san, es quien ha llegado recientemente, ¿cierto?” Pregunta Rintarou, ambas manos descansando en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sugawara asiente primero y luego responde.

“Mhhm-hm, sí. Es… una locura, aún me cuesta creerlo.”

“¿Tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir?” Koushi le regala un golpe directo al brazo.

“No, imbécil. Él… no estaba en Japón, en realidad. Estaba estudiando en el extranjero, aparentemente regresó un par de días antes de que todo esto explotara. Y tres meses después… Nos cruzamos, nosotros, todos juntos. Es una locura.”

La iniciativa llega de su parte a la hora de sentarse en el suelo, donde habían dejado antes la botella de vino y el par de vasos. Destapa la primera y sirve un poco del líquido morado para cada uno.

“Pero me siento extrañamente feliz cuando lo pienso. Creo que puedo resistir a todo esto si están a mi lado.”

Al finalizar alza el vaso que es para su compañero, viendo cómo se agachaba hasta quedar a su misma altura. Se sientan cómodamente en el suelo, en la privacidad que les otorga el rincón más cercano a la puerta. Mientras Rintarou apoya su espalda contra la reja del barandal, Sugawara opta por hacerlo a su lado pero perpendicular a su cuerpo, apoyado en la pared. Se le hace más cómodo verlo así.

“Creo que puedo comprenderlo.” Un suave movimiento de su vaso en dirección al mayor indica el silencioso brindis. Prueba, y suspira de gusto. “Ha pasado un tiempo.”

“Mmmmh, tengo muy buen gusto.”

Para hacer mayor énfasis en la sinceridad de sus palabras, Sugawara bebe dos cortos tragos más antes de depositar el vaso en el suelo de pavimento. Tras un corto período de silencio, es él también quien decide aprovechar la comodidad que tendrán por (afortunadamente) un par de horas más, para quitarse el calzado. Bajo la atenta mirada de Suna, y con la confianza que tiene de que parecen estar a gusto el uno con el otro, Koushi prueba un poco más de suerte a la hora de estirar ambas piernas para cruzarse de pies, sobre el regazo ajeno.

Entonces lo nota, cómo el menor recorre con su mirada todo su cuerpo, de sus piernas hasta su rostro. El gesto instala un cálido cosquilleo en su vientre.

“También me siento así cuando se trata de Satori.” Añade con cautela Rintarou, tras tomarse unos momentos para adecuarse a la situación.

“Oh sí, ustedes llegaron juntos aquí.”

“Hemos estado juntos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas.”

“Eso explica que se parezcan.”

“Estás obligándome a atentar contra tu integridad, Sugawara-san.”

El aludido bufa audiblemente por la tosca respuesta, que claramente debería haberse visto venir. Cuando Rintarou bebe, Sugawara sabe que lo hace para esconder la sonrisa. Él en cambio muestra la suya de manera amplia y juguetona, casi buscando meterse un poco más con él.

“¡Oh sí, los he visto entrenar también! Ustedes están realmente locos. Es… un poco aterrador.”

“¿Lo es?”

“¿De verdad preguntas? Suna-chan, no pareces obligado a atentar contra la integridad de Tendou-kun. Más bien parece que te ves obligado a  _ no _ hacerlo.” Esta vez sí le roba una sonrisa, breve pero sincera.  _ Vaya, este es su tipo de humor, es un cínico _ . Y qué cínico es Sugawara por disfrutar de ello.

“Bueno, Satori es muy bueno en lo que hace. Si no atento en su contra, él lo hará primero.”

“No parecen haber aprendido todo eso en estos tres meses.”

“El padre de Satori fue parte de las fuerzas armadas y nos entrenó desde muy jóvenes, hemos sido compañeros de combate y amigos desde que tenemos cuatro años.”

“Eso suena a bastante tiempo.”

“Lo es.”

“Pero tú te especializas mucho en navajas, ¿cierto?”

Es breve, pero Sugawara alcanza a notar el destello que hay en la mirada de su acompañante tras escuchar su mención. Este no responde inmediatamente, pero sí le sorprende con el destino que encuentran sus manos una vez ha dejado su vaso en el suelo. Rintarou acuna el pie que tiene más arriba descansando en su regazo, y se dispone así mismo a masajear. La mandíbula de Koushi se afloja por la repentina oleada de satisfacción que recibe, que además le roba un suspiro bajo de gusto y sorpresa. Le toma un esfuerzo considerable ocultar la vergüenza inicial (porque claramente había visto el deje triunfante en el rostro del castaño), pero cuando lo consigue se permite descansar la cabeza en la pared, atento a la destreza de sus bonitas manos, que aprietan exactamente dónde deben y cómo deben, no es ni muy doloroso ni muy flojo. Le frustra un poco admitir que se siente bien bajo su toque. ¿Había algo en lo que Suna Rintarou no fuese bueno? Le pone histérico.

“Tengo un particular interés en ellas, sí. Satori también es muy bueno en ese campo.”

“Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no me ha asombrado con su técnica en las exploraciones.”

“Él ha dicho que  _ tú _ eres realmente bueno con ese machete que llevas contigo.”

“¿ _ Ooooh? ¿De verdaaaad _ ?”

“... Sugawara-san, no imites su voz, por favor.” El pedido llega con un sutil apretón estratégico en la planta de su pie, que le hace quejarse de inmediato y removerse lejos por un instante.

“¿Entonces hablan de mí?” Su pregunta es pícara, va acompañada del pulgar del pie presionando dos o tres veces el abdomen del más alto.

“Ocasionalmente.”

La sinceridad con la que el castaño responde toma a Koushi con la guardia baja, dejándolo atontado en su sitio. Sugawara podría haberlo tomado como un juego, pero es el tono directo y honesto en su suave voz, así como el modo en que aparta la mirada justo después, lo que delata la verdad. Y aunque la atmósfera amenaza con volverse extraña, Suna continúa amasando su pie con dedicación.

Lo primero que Koushi atina a hacer es beber otro trago más para despojarse del incómodo (y cálido) cosquilleo de su vientre.

“¿Me enseñarías?”

“¿Huh?”

“Combate, uno de esos entrenamientos que haces con Tendou-kun. ¿Me darías una clase de combate con navajas?” Rintarou parece meditarlo, pero es que mientras lo hace tiene la mirada realmente fija en Koushi, y los nervios comienzan a comérselo. No puede saber siquiera qué piensa, su gesto está completamente en blanco.

“Claro. Pero definitivamente no será hoy.”

“Me tengo confianza a pesar de estar afectado por el alcohol, eh.”

“Tú lo que quieres es morirte, ¿es eso, Sugawara-san?”

“¿Fui muy obvio?”

“Un poco. Es lo suficientemente llamativo como para retirarme de mis tareas.”

“Oh sí, ¿iban a ayudar a Ushijima-san?”

“Yep. En realidad hoy tenía que encargarme del edificio principal, pero Sawamura-san se fue más temprano así que quedé bastante libre.”

“Espera, espera, espera, ¿qué? ¿Edificio principal?” Suna luce un poco desorientado con la repentina intensidad de la pregunta, así que al responder lo hace un poco más cauteloso que antes.

“Sawamura-san y yo hemos estado encargándonos de limpiar el edificio principal…”

“¿¡Qué!?” Hay una breve pausa en lo que procesa las palabras. “¡Eso es una locura, ese edificio está infestado!”

“Sí, por eso mismo lo hacemos. Sawamura-san dijo en una ocasión que no podía quedarse tranquilo con la idea de dormir al lado de un edificio infestado. Me ofrecí a limpiarlo y lo hemos estado haciendo juntos de a poco, un par de horas cada día.”

“Eso es… ¿Cómo que te has ofrecido? ¿Y solo lo hacen ustedes dos? Por qué Daichi no me dijo nada…”

“Bueno, hemos podido retirar algunos objetos para fortificar, y también hemos conseguido materiales para construir armas caseras…”

Porque no puede esconder el gesto molesto, Sugawara sabe que cuando Rintarou guarda silencio es porque le ha visto la mala cara. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía evitar sentirse repentinamente preocupado, angustiado con la idea de que cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido con ese par bajo ese ridículo secretismo. Poco a poco siente que la frustración se acumula en la boca de su estómago, y sin embargo, de algún modo allí mismo muere, nada más sentir la caricia gentil que el menor le dedica en el tobillo. Al reencontrarse con su mirada Koushi halla en él paciencia, y tranquilidad, parece el mismo gesto que le había visto más temprano cuando le ayudó en las escaleras, pero es un poco más… suave.

Tiene que tomarse un par de segundos para inhalar y exhalar hasta calmarse. Tan pronto lo consigue vuelve a afirmar el vaso, y se bebe de un solo trago el líquido restante.

“Bien, la próxima vez los acompañaré.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Para cuando el motor se apaga, Tsukishima ya ha podido identificar el sitio en el que se encuentran, fuera por los carteles de propaganda o por las letras que indican “museo” en grande. En cualquier caso reconoce el lugar, y aunque inicialmente las ganas de golpear al mayor están muy presentes, el deseo de besarlo es más fuerte. Al menos lo suficiente como para apaciguar lo demás.

“¿Kei? Estamos aquí.”

“Cállate, ya lo sé.”

“También te amo a ti, mi vida.”

Pasa por completo de la risita estúpida que le escucha soltar al mayor, al tiempo en que desenlaza los brazos de su cintura y se baja de la moto. El paseo ha sido tranquilo, y para suerte de ambos no hay ningún caminante a la vista. El museo estaba ubicado en una zona bastante apartada del centro de la ciudad, un sitio abierto que afortunadamente les permitiría identificar si una horda se avecinaba a la distancia.

Ambos jóvenes avanzan hacia un estacionamiento cercano donde Kuroo oculta el vehículo, pues siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien lo tomase. El pelinegro afirma su mano tan pronto finaliza la tarea y, como si lo llevase en la sangre misma, Tsukishima entrelaza sus dedos segundos después.

La caminata hacia dentro del edificio es callada. Tienen que ingresar por una puerta de atrás al estar la principal atascada. Recorren juntos los quietos pasillos, iluminados por la luz natural que pasa por las ventanas. Inevitablemente algunas zonas están bastante más oscuras y en ese caso, previenen accidentes con las linternas que siempre cargan consigo.

Kei no lo nota hasta después de varios minutos, pero están haciendo exactamente el mismo recorrido de hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando tuvieron allí su primera cita.

“Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías?”

Le susurra, luchando contra la vergüenza que comienza a apoderarse de él. Y como si supiera que no necesita hacer más, Kuroo solo le responde con un suave beso en la mejilla. Puede notarlo más callado de lo habitual y es molesto, pues solo consigue que sus propios latidos sean todavía más audibles, constantes y densos en sus oídos.

Llegan a una de las dos exposiciones en las que se detuvieron por más tiempo la primera vez, y se dedican a recorrer juntos los distintos fósiles de dinosaurios y algunas de sus recreaciones. Comentan datos curiosos como el par de frikis que son al respecto. Cuando han finalizado la zona, Tetsurou vuelve a guiar el camino por otros pasillos más oscuros hasta su siguiente destino. Kei reconoce la entrada y se muerde el labio inferior, también aprieta sin darse cuenta el agarre en su mano.

“¿Crees que puedes esperarme aquí un momento? No estaré lejos.”

Es dudoso, Tetsurou sabe que a Kei no le gusta distanciarse demasiado cuando están solos, pero finalmente accede. Una vez dentro de la sala el rubio recorre los distintos tableros de información, que solo alcanza a leer gracias a la luz artificial de su linterna, al ser un espacio cerrado.

Un repentino sonido de motor lo desorienta y asusta, así como las luces que se encienden dentro de la exposición planetaria. No le toma mucho tiempo comprender que Kuroo ha hallado y puesto en marcha un generador. La luz brillante del techo cambia a la de los puestos, muchas siendo de led, tonos azules y morados. Un proyector en el techo hace llover estrellas a su alrededor, que también se proyectan en su cuerpo.

Kuroo Tetsurou es un completo imbécil.

“Hey.”

Tsukishima voltea lentamente en respuesta al llamado para enfrentarse a su novio. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran puede notar el resplandor triunfante en los del mayor. Kei exhala un suspiro entre nervioso y completamente embobado de amor, no sabe cómo batallar con todos los sentimientos acumulados en su pecho.

“¿Cuándo?”

“Mhm, ¿hace un par de días? Tuve un poco de ayuda para asegurar el sitio y no, no fue realmente peligroso.” Cuando Kuroo comienza a avanzar hacia él, Tsukishima retrocede por instinto un par de pasos, pero no es una reacción que detenga al de pelo negro. Siente el calor instalarse de manera irritante en su rostro, estresado por lo bien que Kuroo se ve bajo aquella iluminación artificial.

“Qué estás mirando.”

“Tú eres lo único que estoy viendo, Kei.”

Su corazón da un vuelco y un escalofrío recorre su completa espina dorsal. A su cuerpo le toma menos tiempo reaccionar al tono de voz que Tetsurou usa, que a su mente el reconocerlo. Es bajo, intenso, y pesado, cargado de una pasión que solo él le conoce y, también, que solo a él le afecta. El rubio siente que su pecho se comprime al mismo tiempo que se ensancha, una tibieza familiar se instala en su vientre poco después, y termina jugando de manera obvia con sus manos, abrumado de más con los recuerdos que tiene de años atrás, que se mezclan con el Kuroo del presente, cargando historia a su lado, en ese contexto. Para cuando busca apartar la mirada ya lo tiene a pocos centímetros de su cara, así que no pone ningún tipo de resistencia al ver que las manos de Kuroo se aproximan para posarse en sus mejillas, incluso si sabe que eso delata lo acaloradas que están. Hace mucho tiempo ha dejado de esconderse, en gran parte porque el mayor tampoco lo hace. Kuroo nunca le ha escondido sus sonrojos, ni sus vergüenzas, ni su torpeza. Es el más transparente del mundo a su lado, y en consecuencia, Tsukishima se derrite bajo su cuidado. Uno que Kuroo solo le dedica a él.

“¿Tímido, Kei?”

“No soy tímido.” Hay incredulidad en la ceja que el otro alza. “Solo… soy precavido cuando estoy contigo. Siempre tienes cara de que quieres hacer algo malo.”

Tsukishima anticipa con tiempo de sobra el beso. Conoce de memoria que estos suelen llegar cuando Kuroo ha sonreído con ironía previamente. Y aunque jamás en su vida fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, también conoce de memoria el suave roce que hace con sus meñiques en su cuello justo cuando está por acercarse. La pausa de milésimas de segundos donde parece que duda si ir primero a por la boca o la punta de su nariz… siempre gana la boca. Y cuando sucede, a pesar de haberlo leído, no está preparado. Kei siente que se deshace en manos del mayor, como si se estuviera sumergiendo en limpio en la marea de emociones y sensaciones a las que Kuroo Tetsurou lo lleva sometiendo desde el momento cero.

“Felices tres años, Kei.”

El segundo beso llega inmediatamente después. Sus propias manos encuentran su sitio rodeando la cintura del pelinegro, que le suspira como respuesta tan pronto lo jala un poco más cerca.

Hay muchas cosas que Tsukishima Kei detesta de Kuroo Tetsurou. Como por ejemplo, el modo en que nota el momento preciso en que se emociona besándolo hasta morderle la boca. También cómo le abraza por el cuello y casi descansa todo su peso en él. O el instante en que siente que sus respiraciones se vuelven aceleradas. Detesta hasta identificar la cantidad de tiempo que le toma al mayor hundir la punta de sus dedos en el corto cabello de su nuca, y de ahí subir a aferrarse en la zona de la coronilla… siempre son exactamente diecisiete segundos después de que las lenguas se encuentran por primera vez.

“Toma. Los encontré hace un tiempo en una exploración… Supuse que no nos quedarían así que les coloqué una cadena.”

Habían decidido sentarse en algún rincón del suelo de la sala luego de recorrerla juntos, y habían estado hablando de todo lo visto, de lo torpes que fueron en su primera salida, y de nada en particular a la vez. Mientras Kei habla se quita de sus bolsillos un par de collares, extendiendo uno en particular al mayor. Puede leer de sobra la sorpresa en el rostro del contrario a la hora de recibir el obsequio, especialmente cuando ve el anillo que cuelga de la cadena. Tsukishima no añade ningún comentario más en tanto se coloca el propio, concentrarse en dicha tarea le ayuda a disipar la vergüenza. Tetsurou guarda silencio por un buen tiempo, pero él no se lo toma a mal, pues de reojo lo ve admirando el objeto.

“¿Sabes, Kei? Cada vez que alguien te juzga sin conocerte, no puedo evitar sentirme como un pez fuera del agua. No logro comprender a qué se refieren, porque incluso si rememoro tiempo atrás, cuando nos conocimos… Yo supe desde el primer momento quién eras bajo toda esa fachada ridícula que te montas.”

“Hey.”

“Incluso así… Cuando lo siento, cuando siento que soy un pez fuera del agua porque todo lo que veo de ti es esto, me vuelvo el hombre más egoísta del mundo.” Toma una corta pausa en la que Tsukishima voltea a verle. Está colocándose el collar también. Se le ve hermoso. Las estrellas que llueven del proyector también se le ven hermosas. “Quiero ser el más egoísta de todos cuando se trata de ti, sabiendo que tú quieres ser el más caprichoso conmigo de regreso. Yo… podría morir de felicidad a tu lado ahora mismo.”

“Si puedo ser el peor caprichoso de todos, insistiré en que no puedes morirte, bajo ninguna circunstancia.”

  
  
  


… 

  
  
  


El intenso duelo de miradas pasa a llevarse todo tipo de seriedad que hubiese existido en el ambiente, se trata de una competencia. Lo que está en juego: el último trago de vino. Según Rintarou, Sugawara había estado bebiendo de manera injusta mayor cantidad, y en menor tiempo, así que bajo esa lógica había planteado que le correspondía a él apoderarse de lo que quedaba. Aunque no tenía pruebas para defenderse, Koushi insistía en que no podía cederle el capricho al menor, considerando que en media hora tenía su último turno de vigilancia. Y cuatro horas de vigilancia con varios vasos de vino encima definitivamente no pintaban bien. Así que el único modo de resolverlo era ponerse a prueba, quien pestañea primero, pierde.

Sugawara había supuesto con antelación que Suna era un hombre competitivo, pero no en esas medidas, lo que resulta en él tragándose cualquier tipo de queja producida por lo mucho que le quema la vista. Era una cuestión de orgullo. ¿Si perdía ahí mismo (evidenciado lo débil que era) cómo iba a encararlo luego en el combate de entrenamiento?

Pero pierde. Es la maldita brisa fuerte que sopla allí arriba la que mata por completo sus intentos. Tenía que admitirlo, habían sido inútiles para empezar,  _ ¿cómo se te ocurre que puedes ganar contra este sujeto, que siempre mira como si no necesitara sus párpados? _ Sugawara se aprieta los ojos entre ambas manos intentando recuperarse del ardor, luego parpadea unas cuantas veces y se enjuga las lágrimas, pero la imagen que encuentra después le rompe el corazón: Suna se bebe triunfante el último trago de vino.

“¡Agh, eres lo peor, Suna-chan!”

“He ganado limpiamente, Suga-san.” Protesta de regreso con un tono un poco caprichoso. Koushi había comenzado a escucharlo de ese modo pasada la mitad del cuarto vaso.

“Mnnhhhmmmmmmmmmm, no sé.”

Se rinde, y guiado por la frustración se pone de pie. Claramente está mareado así que se ve obligado a apoyarse en la pared hasta estabilizarse. Está bien, está en sus cinco sentidos aún. Bueno, casi.

Con cuidado se apoya en el barandal y analiza los alrededores, más abajo visualiza a Lev que pasea por el pasillo de la plataforma de vigilancia. Pero vaya, incluso a esa distancia le parece un muchacho alto. Qué molesto.

Rintarou se suma a su lado pocos segundos después, igual de afectado y entorpecido. Comparten una repentina risa que no parece tener mucho motivo de ser, entonces Sugawara voltea el cuerpo para enfrentarlo, apoyado y aferrado con ambas manos al barandal. Piensa y piensa qué decirle para irritarlo, pero nada le sale. Es Suna quien termina hablando, en un murmuro que se gana la confusión de su parte.

“Fue el mejor de todos.”

“¿Mhm?”

“Ese último vaso.”

“Rata traidora.”

En medio de la risa siniestra y vengativa, Koushi levanta su pierna derecha con intenciones de patearlo. Para su sorpresa, incluso en ese estado Rintarou tiene buenos reflejos, lo que acaba con Sugawara siendo atrapado por detrás de la rodilla, recibiendo un muy suave empujón desde la zona que, dadas las circunstancias, lo llevan a perder el equilibrio.

Al mismo tiempo en que sus brazos se extienden al frente para buscar algo a lo que aferrarse, Suna se lanza en su dirección y lo atrapa entre los suyos. Ambos jóvenes se aprietan con fuerza, y pasados del susto y la adrenalina inicial, terminan compartiendo entorpecidas carcajadas.

“Hey, definitivamente tuviste tu oportunidad de matarme ahí…”

“Lo haré ahora mismo si insistes.”

La risa baja su intensidad, se afloja hasta desvanecerse, pero no sucede lo mismo con el abrazo. Al haberlo rodeado por los hombros, Sugawara queda escondido bastante cerca del cuello del más alto. A medida que la claridad regresa a su mente nota que Suna está realmente aferrado a su cintura. Le cuesta un poco más notar que él mismo se había acercado de más a la piel que tiene enfrente.

Ambos se quedan congelados en su sitio, sintiéndose respirar.

Es el menor quien se distancia primero, Koushi puede sentir cómo parece que la mano derecha se le derrite de su cintura al barandal, muy lenta, pero la contigua se queda enrollada en él. Solo entonces se da cuenta de que su corazón está latiendo verdaderamente rápido.

Sus miradas se encuentran por fin en esta nueva proximidad. Puede sentirle el aroma a vino, a cigarro, y reconoce bien a pesar de todo la esencia particular que también lo había cautivado más temprano esa tarde. A diferencia de otras veces, sin embargo (sin contar la difícil competencia de antes), le sostiene la mirada tanto tiempo como le es posible. Y Suna habitualmente destaca por lucir poco atraído por lo que le rodea, así que Koushi estaba casi seguro de que nunca…  _ ¿Siempre ha tenido este deje de interés? _

Puede verse en el reflejo de los ojos verdes del más alto.

“Wow…”

“¿Mhm?”

“Wow, tus… tus ojos… tus ojos son realmente atractivos, ¿te lo habían dicho?” Parece que toma al menor con la guardia baja, porque repentinamente luce un poco aturdido.

“Me han dicho que tengo cara de querer morirme todo el tiempo.”

“Bueno, puede ser también, pero eso te hace más atractivo aún…” Las risas son un poco más suaves, como si ni siquiera ellos quisieran interrumpir la intimidad que han construido. Se entretiene de repente jugando con el cabello de la nuca.

“Sugawara-san, estás ebrio.” Le susurra Rintarou, con letargo.

“Qué dices. Tengo muy buena resistencia al alcohol.” La pausa es pesada, Koushi tiene dificultad para respirar con normalidad por culpa de sus latidos frenéticos. ¿ _ Por qué tiene que estar tan bueno? _

“Entonces eres completamente consciente del modo en que me estás coqueteando.”

“Eso es porque tú lo haces de regreso…”

Tan pronto la última palabra abandona su boca, Koushi se percata de cuánto han acortado las distancias. De cómo Suna le ha acorralado de regreso al barandal, y cómo él le está atrayendo en su dirección desde la nuca. De pronto, se siente aterrado de mirar un poco más abajo de la línea de sus ojos.

Suna le sorprende al no actuar como cualquiera podría esperar, pues no está mirándole la boca tampoco, ni parece ir a besarle, aunque todo en ellos parece arder con el deseo de hacerlo.

No, Suna solo le sostiene cerca, y le mira, como si estuviese en cambio esperando a que él tomase la decisión, como si supiese que en realidad está en manos de Sugawara dar el próximo paso. Y apenas ese pensamiento llega a su mente la burbuja que han creado se revienta. Koushi parpadea varias veces antes de apartar la vista… de algún modo siente que Rintarou ha comprendido a la perfección incluso antes que él mismo, porque afloja su agarre antes de que pudiera pedírselo.

Cuando la distancia vuelve a presentarse entre ambos cuerpos, Sugawara siente en bruto la fría brisa otoñal, como si de verdad acabase de salir de una burbuja. Asume a las apuradas que solo es porque el otro había estado cubriéndolo todo ese tiempo. A pesar del silencio que reina, Suna le ayuda a alejarse del borde de la terraza, y ese gesto le basta para saber que su rechazo no evitará que vele por su seguridad.

Koushi apenas logra balbucear alguna cosa incoherente antes de agacharse a recoger lo que habían traído con ellos, después avanza hacia la puerta con el otro a sus espaldas.

Rintarou no parece molesto, de hecho no… no puede leerlo en lo absoluto. Deshacen juntos el camino inicial por los pasillos y las escaleras, esta vez sin dirigirse la palabra.

Para el momento en que llegan a la planta baja, desafortunadamente la situación no cambia. Koushi tenía pensado tomar su rumbo hacia la cocina para limpiar lo que habían utilizado, pero la indecisión comienza a comerle por dentro. ¿Debía decir algo? ¿Quizás no? Tampoco podía pensar en qué decir. No podía pensar en nada, la verdad. Y Suna ya está también caminando en sentido contrario, rumbo a la puerta principal.  _ Eres el mayor imbécil, Sugawara Koushi. Haz algo, arregla esto, arréglalo. _

Cuando escucha que Rintarou le llama, voltea de inmediato en su dirección.

“Invitaré yo la próxima vez, Sugawara-san.”

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“Ushijima-san.”

Es la voz de Goshiki la que lo saca de su ensoñación, pero no de manera desagradable. Wakatoshi ha notado cómo el menor había comenzado a dirigirse a él con mayor gentileza conforme las horas han ido pasando, ¿quizás fuera porque se hacía tarde y su energía iba disminuyendo? No lo tenía muy claro, aunque tampoco lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Han cumplido casi la totalidad de sus cuatro horas de vigilancia, seis caminantes derribados hasta entonces. La mayor parte del tiempo pasaron en silencio, con alguna que otra conversación ocasional. Tsutomu se había ofrecido en algún punto a buscar algo de sopa, pues aún no era la hora de la cena pero el frío definitivamente se estaba haciendo notar. Durante su corta desaparición él se había perdido en lo más profundo de su propia cabeza, así que realmente no se sorprende cuando, al voltearse en su dirección respondiendo a su llamado, el que ve parado a su lado es a su hermano menor y no a su compañero de vigilancia.

“Gracias.”

“La ha preparado Tendou-san con los ingredientes que nos van quedando de la cosecha. Me he tardado porque he alcanzado unas para Suna-san y Shimizu-senpai que hacen el mismo turno que nosotros, así que están en el frente, y también para Atsumu-san y Osamu-san, son los hermanos gemelos que están en la torre de allí. Hoy no lo han hecho pero generalmente vienen a conversar.”

Ambos se sientan en el par de sillas que tienen en la cabina, y tras agradecer se disponen a probar en silencio la comida, que sin lugar a dudas es deliciosa. Se sorprende pensando que había pasado tres meses sin degustar un platillo que no fuera comida enlatada, dos o tres veces a la semana si había suerte. El campus tiene una huerta bastante diversa, así como un invernadero de tamaño mediano. El bosque a sus alrededores contaba con vida silvestre también, puesto que los caminantes no parecían tener a los animales como sus objetivos. Había visto en múltiples ocasiones cómo ignoraban a perros que les ladraban a menos de un metro de distancia. Era un poco sorprendente, si uno lo pensaba.

Su mirada se detiene prolongados segundos en su plato, más bien, en una verdura en concreto. La remueve de manera distraída con su cuchara y eso parece captar la atención del más joven, quien no tarda en preguntar.

“¿No te gustan las zanahorias?” Sus miradas se encuentran, la suya parece denotar confusión inicialmente, lo que provoca timidez en Goshiki. “Ah, lo siento, es que le vi un poco… como si estuviera decidiendo si comer o no.”

“Lo lamento.”

“¡Ah, no, uh...! N-no tiene que disculparse, es decir…” Al notar lo incómodo que termina poniendo al más joven, Wakatoshi se ríe suavemente.

“A mi hermano menor le desagradaba la zanahoria hervida. Estaba pensando en que mi plato tendría varias rodajas más si él estuviera aquí.”

“¿La zanahoria hervida?” El énfasis que pone en su voz por la clara duda, incentiva al mayor a continuar.

“Así es. Solo la hervida, decía que su textura era desagradable.”

“Espero que Tendou-san no escuche esta conversación… No permitiría que nadie se quejase de su comida.”

Ambos comparten una nueva risa, breve pero menos incómoda. Ushijima no comprende del todo al joven Satori, y tampoco lleva demasiado tiempo conociéndolo, pero por algún motivo visualiza muy claramente su posible reacción. Sería una bastante exagerada, seguramente.

Ushijima se lleva la rodaja a la boca. Estaba realmente buena.

“¿Y qué sí le gustaba?” Le escucha preguntar repentinamente, con el habla entorpecida por tener comida en la boca.

“¿Perdona?”

“A su hermano, ¿qué cosas sí le gustaban?” Su silencio y mirada indescifrable ponen de nuevo en aprietos al menor. “Ah, no tiene que hablarme de ello si no desea, Ushijima-san. Yo… No es que quiera remover cosas que quizás le hagan sentir triste. Es solo que, bueno, ya sabe.”

Otro silencio más, ahora la duda se marca en su habitualmente imperturbada expresión. Ve a Goshiki morderse el labio inferior y mirar hacia otro lado una vez la incomodidad se instala entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos prueba la comida hasta que el joven retoma la palabra, con menos confianza y mucha más timidez.

“Shouyou-kun, Tobio-kun, Chikara-kun, y Ryunosuke-kun también… Somos los únicos de este internado que quedamos. Estoy aquí desde que todo comenzó, y vi llegar a otras familias, buscando a sus hijos o hermanos o, lo que sea. Ya sabe, Shouyou tiene a Bokuto-san, Tobio a Iwaizumi-san, Chikara a Sawamura-san, Ryu a Tanaka-san. He estado aquí esperando que alguien llegase a buscarme también, pero nadie lo ha hecho.” Cuando se toma una breve pausa antes de continuar, Ushijima alcanza a notar en el rostro del menor, el brillo de una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. “Todas las personas aquí son realmente gentiles, y sé que no podemos hacer más que esto, es nuestra realidad justo ahora… Pero a veces, cuando me siento realmente solo, pienso en cómo era mi vida antes. Pienso en mis antiguos amigos, en mis padres, en mis hermanas. Pienso en qué cosas hacíamos juntos, hasta los más pequeños detalles como la rutina de maquillaje de mamá, o el perfume de los trajes de trabajo de papá que tanto me gustaba.

Sé que es imposible regresar en el tiempo, Ushijima-san. Y ahora todo eso se ve muy lejano, no sé cuánto tiempo dure esto, no sé si estaremos todos vivos mañana. Así que pienso que aferrarnos con fuerza a nuestros recuerdos puede darnos fuerza para seguir adelante, para recordar quiénes éramos, a quiénes tuvimos en nuestras vidas. Para no olvidarnos de nosotros mismos. Para… para no darlo todo por perdido.”

Los ojos grandes del menor brillan por las lágrimas acumuladas cuando redirige su mirada hacia él, solo entonces repara en que también tiene sus propias mejillas húmedas. Incapaz de responder algo cuando se siente completamente abrumado por el cruel, y aún así bello razonamiento del menor, Wakatoshi baja su mirada hacia el plato. Y de allí, de regreso a su compañero. Descubre una inocencia dulce en él, que alguna vez halló en su hermano menor. No sabe exactamente si es por ese extraño corte de cabello, por sus ojos atentos y pacientes, o porque sus edades son cercanas y sus modos de entender esa cruel realidad similares, pero piensa que Goshiki Tsutomu realmente le recuerda a Kenjirou, y la vaga idea de que estar en su presencia no es simplemente una mera coincidencia, enternece su corazón. Lo ablanda, con cuidado, con mucha calma, exactamente como solía hacerlo su hermano menor.

“Las flores.” Tsutomu parece ilusionarse cuando finalmente recibe una respuesta de su parte. Lo ve limpiarse las lágrimas de manera enérgica y enderezarse para escucharle. “A Kenjirou le gustaban las flores. De niño solía recoger las del jardín que teníamos en nuestra casa y obsequiárnoslas. Jamás perdió esa costumbre, ni siquiera cuando me mudé a mi propio apartamento me faltaron sus flores.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gracias si llegaste hasta por acá. 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜 a continuación, algunas canciones con sus respectivas aclaraciones.
> 
> \- para las escenas kurotsukki siempre estoy escuchando playlists de Tsukishima ya creadas en youtube o spotify, sobre todo las del usuarix tsxukei (que pueden encontrar en ambas plataformas). hay una pieza de piano que también me suena muchísimo a ellos dos, October, de Heinali, recomiendo mucho escucharla en la segunda parte de su cita.  
> \- para el sugasuna en particular Magnets de Disclosure con Lorde es *chef kiss*. hay otras que me hacen pensar siempre en ellos, pero prefiero compartirlas más adelante.  
> \- para la última escena de ushijima con goshiki, cuando la estaba escribiendo tenía sonando The Swan, de Saint-Saëns. its just too pretty.
> 
> y por este capítulo eso iría siendo todo. cualquier tipo de apoyo es más que bien recibido, ¡hasta el siguiente!

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo, muchas muchas muchas gracias a quien haya llegado hasta acá, ojalá haya sido una lectura disfrutable.
> 
> ¿Pequeñas aclaraciones?  
> \- Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou y Bokuto Koutarou tienen 23 años.  
> \- Nishinoya Yuu, Tsukihima Kei y Yamaguchi Tadashi tiene 21 años.  
> \- Ushijima Wakatoshi tiene 24 años.  
> \- Ushijima Kenjirou tiene 15 años.
> 
> una vez más, muchas gracias. ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!


End file.
